Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing
by Crush
Summary: Harry's usually the one who wants to find out things and do the things he's not supposed to and it's usually Ron who's the scaredy, but all that changes when a certain calling comes to Ron to look in a mysterious book. Spine chilling terror overcomes Ron
1. No Fear

Harry Potter Story for FanFiction  
  
Chapter 1  
No Fear  
  
She sat on the cold stone steps crying hysterically, heart pounding, hands shaking, hoping that what she just witnessed was a dream. *Did it really happen? It can't be! He can't die! He just can't be dead,* she thought. But the thing was it wasn't a dream, it was as real as anything, but more heartrending.  
  
(1 week earlier)  
  
"But Harry!" "No, Ron! I said no," Harry protested to Ron as he paced up and down the Common Room. They had been fighting all day and it led into the night. Ron was trying to make Harry do something that they both shouldn't. Usually this went the other way around, but for some reason it was Ron who was intrigued and not Harry. "Dumbledore ALWAYS warned you about things before, why now? Why now do you listen?" They had been fighting about a room that they found about a week back. It was a dark room with just a torn, dusty old book and blood red pen. Dumbledore, as usual, caught them and warned them to never look in the strange book. "Because this time I have a feeling that looking in that book might do something to us," Harry said in a confused voice. "Do something? Do something! What harm ever came from reading a book?" "Haven't you ever seen The Mummy?" Harry said half jokingly. "Never mind," Harry said after he remembered that the wizarding world doesn't really watch TV. "We obviously found this book for a reason," said Ron as he recalled when they stumbled upon it.  
  
It was stormy night, the heavy raindrops pounding on the windows and  
the thunder making them jump with each step. Harry and Ron were  
running up the hall from the Library. They were trying to sneak a book  
that they needed for Transfiguration. All was well until they heard  
Mrs. Norris coming into the Restricted Section, in which they were.  
They ran swiftly, yet silently, until they were completely out of the  
Library. They were in the hall running, running, not looking back in  
fear of seeing Filch. "In here," called Ron as he ran into a dark,  
shabby room. "What floor are we on?" Harry asked. "I have no clue. I  
don't know how far we were running. Nor do I know what room we're in."  
They looked around hoping to find a clue, until something caught their  
eye. There in the middle of the room was a peck of light shining on a  
bulk of something covered in cobwebs. Ron walked to it as Harry just  
stood by the door, as if someone was going to come in. "Wow! Look at  
this, Harry," Ron whispered. "No I'd think I'd prefer to stay here."  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's stupidity and stared at a book torn  
down the middle with great interest. Something glinting in the corner  
of his eye made his head turn with a start. It was bloodstained pen  
that looked as if it would be gold if cleansed. Just as he was about  
to pick it up he heard, "You both should really be in bed."  
"Dumbledore," Ron whispered under his breath, as he turned around  
acting as though he was doing nothing wrong. "Sorry sir, we were  
just.." "Yes I know," he said, "now go to bed and I never want to see  
you in here again, is that quite clear?" Harry and Ron mumbled a "yes,  
sir" and walked out, racing to their rooms.*  
  
"There's possibility we just shouldn't have been there," Harry said as he pulled Ron back to reality. They left it at that for the night and went to bed from being so tired of fighting about going pry around it.  
  
They slept quite sound, but the dawn's light awoke them so suddenly that they jumped up and fell out of bed. Harry looked at Ron with a crude expression, he was obviously still a little mad. They both got dressed and went down to breakfast. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione called as she saw them come in. "Good morning, boys," she said as she gave them both a peck on the cheek. "Whoa! Are you on a sugar rush?" Ron inquired hoping that she didn't kiss him purposefully. "No, silly, today is a wonderful day!" "And why is that?" Ginny questioned as she walked up from behind them. "Oh, because today is when our parents are coming. Remember?" Harry and Ron had forgotten about that. Dumbledore declared a day to the parents to come down to see the living style of their children, seeing as how he was getting complaints of the parents not knowing what was going on in their child's school life. "Well, I guess it slipped my mind because my parents aren't coming," Ginny alleged a little depressed, "They went see my Uncle Spruce for the week, he lives in Australia." "Well you know as well as anyone that my aunt and uncle wouldn't come," Harry said not too enthusiastically. "Well, I get to spend the day with my parents." Hermione came off as bragging, but Harry and Ron knew what she meant.  
  
After breakfast, the parents came flooding in. Although Ron and Harry knew their parents weren't coming they at least stayed with Hermione while waiting.  
  
As they sat outside on the steps a little after the rush of old women and men stammering in the front doors, they waited for the Hermione's mom and dad. They were talking and laughing trying to make Hermione not get too down if her parents didn't show up. Suddenly, Harry heard his name called. He looked up to find Dumbledore standing with Sirius at his side. Harry jumped up and ran at him with his arms open. Sirius and Harry had to go to Hagrid's hut to spend the day so no one knew he was there. A couple minutes' later Hermione's parents showed up. When Hermione seen her parents she ran awkwardly toward them. Ron sat there alone, thinking, waiting by his lonesome. Out of the blue his head popped up from his propped arm, "The book!"  
  
The next minute he was running up and down the corridors trying to dodge parents and people he knew so he wouldn't have to stop and get introduced. He abruptly turned a corner and ran smack dab into his hated enemy. "Weasley, fancy seeing you here," the sly drone of Draco Malfoy lurked in the stilled air. "Oh, Malfoy, lovely to see you to, goodbye." "So were are YOUR parents, Weasley? Couldn't scrape up enough money to come see their baby?" "Draco! Come here!" Mr. Lucius called out, "I don't want you mingling with.. those people." Malfoy looked back at Ron and gave a malicious smirk, then ran to his father's side. "I really hate him," Ron muttered to himself then continued on his way.  
  
He didn't really know where he was going; he was just running hoping to stumble on the door like he did that night. Thoughts were racing through his head, *What could be in that book that made Dumbledore so perturbed when he seen us there? Where is it? Will I ever find the room again? Was it all a dream?* and many more confusing thoughts. He began to take on a heavy sweat and thought to just run into any room to avoid people and questions. His side began to cramp and he decided that he really needed to rest. He slowed down and looked around. He saw three doors down a corridor that didn't look familiar. He wanted a room that was cold so he could cool off. He felt every door and the last one was the coldest handle. He stepped in and sat on the floor, closed his eyes, and took a nap.  
  
He didn't know exactly how long he was sleeping or if anyone would be wondering where he was. He opened his eyes and looked at the vast room. There was no light so he took out his wand, "Lumiso Lamb," he whispered into the solemn, disgruntled space. He then noticed something familiar in the room. There in the middle of the estate was a book that was torn down the middle. "The BOOK!" he screamed. "Yes!" he wiped off the cobwebs and read the cover, "What the.." It was a different language that he couldn't understand, nevertheless, has never seen. He sat there pondering it for what seemed like hours. He didn't really realize what time or how dark it could have been outside, but he was just transfixed with the writings on the book. "Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing," he said in a hazy, unfamiliar voice. He shook his head, "What?" He didn't really understand what was going on, nor did he want to. All he wanted to do was open the book and read, but something was stopping his hand. A little while longer of still staring at the dismantled object he said the words again, "Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing." He rubbed his eyes as the book started to shake, the words became outlined in gold. The room was somehow getting smaller and darker. Ron began to sweat, his heart floated up to his throat, his hands raised without will power and were placed just above the book barely touching, he reached to open it and heard whispers in the corners. He collapsed to the ground and started shaking furiously, he then forced his hands to cover his eyes and shake his head. "Help," he whispered and when the words left his lips all went back to normal. His shaking stopped, the room got to its normal state, and cold wet shivers went down his spine.  
  
Ron felt woozy as he walked slowly to the Gryffindor Common Room. Five more steps to go, four, three, SLAP! Ron fell flat on his face, cold with emotions rushing through his body. He lay there not knowing the hour, where he was, or even who he was, all he knew was that he was cold, scared and alone. 


	2. Question After Question

Chapter 2  
  
Question After Question  
  
Ron woke up in the Hospital Wing with Harry at his side, "What happened?" Ron asked as he tried to sit up. "You tell me. A Slytherin boy found you at the steps leading to the Common Room, from what I hear, he said you were pale and shaking. It looked like you were having a seizure or something. Well, anyway he brought you here and well you've been sleeping for almost two days." "Wow! I don't know what happened," Ron lied. He remembered everything, but he didn't want to tell Harry.  
  
Ron had to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day just in case another seizure might happen, but luckily from Hermione begging the nurse to let him come out so he can study for a test in Potions he was allowed to be on leave.  
  
Ron walked up the stairs slowly as if remembering what happened on them two days before. Everyone was in the Great Hall finishing supper while Ron was going upstairs (he wasn't too hungry). "Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing. Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing. I am Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing. What does it mean? What does it MEAN!?!" he yelled, "What if I would of stayed? What would of happened?" these questions and more ran through his head. "Where am I?" Ron realized he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. "The door again, I'm back at the door," and sure enough he was, right back at that same cold door that led to a mysterious book that seemed to be drawing him near.  
  
Whispers surrounded Ron as he stood transfixed at the doorknob. He ignored them with all his might, and stared at it pondering. "Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing," were the whispers, "Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing." He slowly put his hand close to the knob, too scared to touch it. All of a sudden an impulsive urge of reassurance and courage raced through him, he placed his hand on the doorknob. The whispering stopped, and the knob was warm. He looked around furiously before stepping into the unsettled room. In there it was as cold as ever. Ron's eyes first drifted to book, of course. But this time he took more caution to the scarlet tainted pen. He walked over to it with the slowest pace and scarcely touched it before it rose by itself. It lifted to the air, higher that Ron's head, his eyes followed it as it hovered in the air. Then the pen dropped in a corner that Ron never explored before. As he got closer to where the pen had dropped the whispers started whirling through his head again, "Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing." As he got closer, it got louder and louder, "Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing." "What the.." but he stopped in mid sentence as he realized that this small room wasn't the only one. The pen had dropped in front of another door, which was already opened, that Ron had never noticed before. He walked in, but there was nothing there, so he turned around to pick up the pen. Click! Ron turned around as fast as his body could move, and to his surprise the room behind him had become a translucent room filled with candles and bats. Ron went in warily, "I don't know if I can do this," he said under his breath.  
  
Perspiration took over Ron's whole content. He lost himself in his thoughts, consuming every aspect of every liable thought that could explain what this was all about. But no conclusion seemed plausible. He turned away and walked back to the pen, picked it up and placed it next to the book. The pen lifted itself again and pointed its ballpoint straight at Ron's heart. "Anto bou chesima lar meata," words came flooding from Ron's already pale lips, "Anto bou chesima lar MEATA!" He didn't know what he was saying, or commanding, or anything. All he knew was that the pen was, from what it looked like, being forced down to its original place. "Ocon sea bon." He said with a smirk. It didn't seem like he was controlling himself, nor did it seem like anyone else was. He ran out with hurriedness and tried to find someone to talk to.  
  
He knew he couldn't talk to Harry, he would get mad and tell him not to go there again. "Hermione," he whispered and went to find her. When he got the Gryffindor Common Room he only found out that it was 11:00 and no one was up, or so he thought. ZZZZZ! He heard come from a chair near the fire. Lucky enough it was Hermione, he shook her hard and when he woke her up he told her everything.  
  
"Ron! Oh my goodness!" she said a little high-pitched. "I needed to tell you, Hermione. Please don't tell Harry, and please give me any advice EXCEPT tell me not to go back.." "But.." "But nothing! I tried not going back today. I was coming here and I somehow ended up there. I can't 'not go' it takes me there," he exasperated. "Ok, Ron, but.. but.. UGH! I don't know," Hermione was on the verge of tears when she heard these words fall from her lips. "Leave that alone, Ron, don't say anything. 'Cause, yes, I said 'I don't know'. Ok? Ok!" "I wasn't going to," Ron lied. "Well at least get some sleep." Ron didn't realize how tired he was until she said that. He, then, agreed and went to bed, but not for long.  
  
He tossed and turned in his bed-laced four-poster. "Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing. Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing. Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing," over and over again did these words flow from his sleeping corpse. He jolted up and whispered, "Infro come pure ent say dos lur." Ron was hit with a gust of wind and laid in his bed not being able to get back up because this.. this force was so great. His blanket was thrown from his bed, he was about to scream, but something stilled his voice. Ron was lifted higher and higher (good thing his head didn't start spinning around and started throwing up lol j/j). A stretch of light shot at him. Different places of his body were shot with this beam. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either. He suddenly dropped back to his bed and listened to the dark room to make sure everyone was still asleep. "Onco let seav urhan co," he said slowly, "Be at peace, no harm will come," Ron translated the words without a problem. Knowing his new found 'power', as he called it, he recalled what he had said in the room when he commanded the pen. "Anto bou chesima lar meata. Back to you place you are nothing," he also said, "Ocon sea bon. Now give me life," Ron grabbed his robe and ran to the room, which he decided to call the Mystic when he was talking to Hermione.  
  
He was about to enter the room when he heard Dumbledore's voice. "We have to do away with it. Five students have stumbled upon it, but none has gotten as close as that Ronald Weasley." "But Professor," came the familiar voice of Professor Treelawny, "I.." she stopped and went into a dazed look. She started to talk in a hazy, numinous voice. "This will harm him, in the worst possible way. It will depress the one who loves him in a way that he doesn't understand. He's lying there, breath has left him, heart has stopped, all life disappeared. He is dead to the world alive without knowing. .." When the professor said these words Ron listened more intently, "She cold, scared, alone, crying, lost. She knows what has happened, denying though she must. The book, the book, the book," Professor Treelawny fell to the floor breathless, not able to muster a movement. Professor Dumbledore placed his hand on her wrist to check her pulse, nothing. Blink! And they were gone.  
  
Ron ran into the room, tears flooded his eyes. He wiped them away with force and thought it best that she was at least gone, not happy that she was dead though, because he wanted to be with the book. (Author's note: Don't worry he won't start calling it 'my precious' lol) He began to talk in the tongue that he knew not what to call. "Obe corpsul desera muke," he rolled his eyes and translated his words, "Tell me what is going on." As if he thought he would answer back he said again, "Obe corpsul desera muke." Nothing happened, and nothing happened the next three times he tried either. "Ok! Fine!" silent talks went on in the room, whispers of words Ron could not make out. "Obe Ik nolk sooo meatlay! (Tell me what you want from me!) The whispers got louder and louder, closer and closer, and then stopped. "Ocek in tem sau! (WHAT DO YOU WANT!)" He lay on the floor and started to cry.  
  
He sat there for approximately one hour until he felt a cold hand touch his cheek. "Oving bay (who's there)?" he said as he got swiftly off the floor and turned around. "Ocek in tem sau! (What do you want)" he tried again. The voice began to speak in original tongue, "To open the book." Ron was relieved that he finally got an answer, but was terrified when he heard it. "I can't do that," he stuttered. "Bad things will happen." "Only if you believe in them," said the strange voice. "Why? Why do you want me to open the book? Professor Treelawny said that I would die." "Because there are your answers," the voice said as if steering clear from answering to what Professor Treelawny said. "My answers? My answers? I can't, I can't look in the book." "Onco let (be at peace)," the voice said with great intensity. "What will the book answer?" "Dead to the world, alive without knowing," that was it Ron had to find out what that meant. He put his hand near the book, and the same disconsolate spectacle overcame the room. The room got smaller, the darkness deepened, Ron's hands shook. This time they shook less, as if he had more control. "Bleed con see mayh, avia thead rome caon (dead to the world, alive without knowing)," he read. "MR. WEASLEY!" the room flushed, in a sense, and went to its original estate. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron turned suddenly to see who had caught him.  
  
"Pleack Saymone de' (Professor Dumbledore)!" he yelled, not meaning to talk in a different tongue. Dumbledore's face went as white as snow, "You are the one!"  
  
Author's Note: There's more to come if reviews are good. 


	3. Open Space

Chapter 3  
  
Open Space  
  
"Excuse me sir, but 'the one'?" "Say it again! Speak in Oracle!" "I don't know what you're talking about," Ron lied and walked passed Dumbledore, and out of the room. "Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore called after him, "Be in my office at lunch time tomorrow, for now go to bed." Dumbledore was still pale as when Ron turned the corner. He saw Hermione when he walked into the Common Room and she smiled reassuringly and he confided everything in her.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" she screamed, almost enough to wake everyone. "Are you afraid?" "No, actually. I'm not." Hermione gave an unconcerned look as if Ron was lying.  
  
Ron lie awake in his bed, taunting him was the book, because he was so close, but yet so far. After pondering for a moment, he thought that next time, after his meeting with Dumbledore, he'd bring Hermione with him to keep a look out. Ron was about to fall asleep since he had figured out his 'master plan', but he was brought back to life when someone shook him harsh. "Wake up, Ron! Wake up, Ron!" was heard through the sullen dark, or so he thought it was dark. He slowly opened his eyes; the dawn's light came flooding in his tired observe. "What? What time is it?" "Time for breakfast," said Harry, whom Ron had not really spoken too much after their fight. He was too confused to ask questions so he just did his daily routine and went down for breakfast.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Harry asked. Ron gave an anxious gaze at Hermione and just decided to answer with a, "Studying." But that was the stupidest thing he could of said. How would anyone believe that Ronald Weasley was s-t-u-d-y-I-n-g, nope not plausible? "What?" Harry inquired, "You were what?" "I stayed up late to study with Hermione," Hermione looked at him with eyes that told him that he was really brainless. "Ok?" Harry said puzzled, but he left it alone. Ron sat down without another word and lipped to Hermione 'sorry', she just rolled her eyes and finished eating her waffles.  
  
After Herbiology was lunch and Hermione was more nervous than Ron. "What is he going to do to you? Oooo! He might tell you like the history and everything of the book and give you all the answers!" "I seriously doubt I'm going in there for a history lesson," Ron admitted. Hermione shrugged and they both walked into Green House #3.  
  
The class was boring and the professor did more talking then hands-on experience. The Slytherin girls didn't mind that much; they didn't like getting their hands dirty. But boring or not it didn't take long to be over. Hermione hugged Ron and walked him to Dumbledore's office, she offered to wait for him outside, but Ron figured it would take long and didn't want her to get bored by herself. "Ok, well there you go," Hermione, said sadly. "Hermione, I'm not dying!" Hermione laughed and let Ron go on his way. "Pea-Green Soup," he whispered and the big gargoyle looking creature move at a rapid pace and opened a banister of steps for Ron to follow, and so he did. He walked up as if there would be nothing up there to find. He held his head high, he wasn't sweating, nor shaking, he was as confident as an eagle. He knocked on the door and came in at Dumbledore's request.  
  
"Sit down, Mr. Weasley. Do you know why you are here?" "Because you caught me trying to read the book," he said contently. "That is one reason, but not the whole." Ron looked at Dumbledore and replied, "Well, what is 'the whole', sir?" "Can you speak in Oracle?" "Sir, I.." "No, don't be afraid, this isn't a bad thing, just speak it and tell me how you learned it," Dumbledore commanded. "Pleack Saymone de', ovoo laymone cay sai peanle (Professor Dumbledore, how can I tell you if I myself am confused)?" Dumbledore stared at Ron with a content exterior and kind smile. "You start from the beginning," Dumbledore protested. Ron began, still not nervous, but proud that he had some other person to confide in that might have answers to the different situations that he was in.  
  
"Ronald, Ron, you are The One," Dumbledore said after Ron was finished with his story. "I'm sorry, sir, but 'the one'?" "Yes, The One. The one, the advocate, the clandestine beholder, the companion, you are Mr. Potter's friend are you not?" "Yes," Ron was still utterly confused and had no idea what the professor was leading into. "Well, because you can speak Oracle, which means prophesy, foreshadowing friend, prophet, augur.., you are the one to save Harry." "Forgive me, sir, but I still do not know of what you speak." "In the beginning you weren't able to save Harry out of predicaments incomprehensible? Now, because you have been chosen by the book, you will be his advocate, you will possess powers unimaginable. Open the book, see what it tells you, what answers it gives, take the book and keep it. This book will allow you to save your friends, to be The One, the clandestine beholder. Long ago, people believed that the book would kill the one who opens it and then come back to life possessing a great amount of wisdom unable to share. But by study of the book they have come to the conclusion that the book chooses a select few and allows them to have powers and to become the apprentice of the Rescuer, which is your friend Harry Potter." Ron understood as far as that he could open the book; he thought just maybe the book would be more explicit with answers.  
  
When he met up with Hermione he let her in on all the details of what Dumbledore said, just as Harry came up behind them. "What are you all talking about?" Ron walked away without a word afraid that if he spoke he would either let something slip or say something in Oracle. "What's up with him?" Harry asked Hermione who was left to fend for herself, but she didn't really mind, she understood, "Ummm.. Malfoy jinxed him with a tongue tier and he has to go to the Hospital Wing," that was a good cover up because Harry just nodded in agreement and decided that no more questions were needed. Harry and Hermione walked together for about an hour, so she was kind of put back on going find Ron, but when she did she found him in a classroom writing in a little notebook. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked to get his attention. "Oh!" he said looking up, "Oh, just writing down all the different corners of this confusing hula-hoop that I'm jumping through for, well, a book." Hermione looked down at Ron's paper, it had scribbling and marked out sentences and other things that just showed how hard it was to figure this puzzle.  
  
"It just feels like there's this open space in my head, and I can't seem to fill it. I actually tried reading a History book while waiting for tonight to come, and even after that I felt there was nothing in my head. And let me tell you, when Professor Hickle ran Hogwarts it was a disaster." Hermione laughed and started talking about tonight when they were going to go to the Mystic together. "So, how exactly are we going to do this?" "Well, it's really simple.." "Yeah, I know, but this is the first time without Harry." Ron rolled his eyes and thought that Harry wasn't really the one to think of how to do it, it was just common knowledge. "Ok, well when everyone is in bed, let's say around midnight we can meet in the Common Room. Now, we don't have an Invisibility Cloak, so we're going to have to be fast," Hermione nodded in agreement and Ron went on, "Ok, when we get to the room, you're going to come in with me and just wait near the door to make sure no one comes in. I'll open the book, get my answers, and then we can take the book to keep. Sounds simple enough?" "Yeah, sure," but Hermione wasn't so sure, she was really nervous going with Ron's plan, seeing as how on every adventure he was on he always seemed to get hurt or chicken out. Hermione set aside her contemplative thoughts and left them alone, afraid to offend Ron.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like is so far! There's more to come if reviews are good 


	4. Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing

Chapter 4  
  
Dead to the World, Alive Without Knowing  
  
Night fell, Hogwarts students were all in bed snoring, and Ron had already had his robe on and was ready to go to the Common Room. Hermione, in the Girls Dormitories, was watching the clock and, also, ready to go on the move. One-minute left.. out the door, down the steps, "Ready?" they both questioned, a simple nod and they were on their way. Hermione was sweating and panting as they ran from corridor to corridor, on the other hand Ron was still going strong adrenaline was pumping, but fear wasn't the reason and no sweat to show it. There was the door four step away, three steps, and they were there, Hermione was looking at the door wide eyed as Ron turned the knob slowly. Ron went in first; Hermione waited a while before following. A chill went down her spine as she looked into the darkness of the exterior. Her eyes, like everyone's, glided to the book and she was transfixed with wonder. Her eye contact was reproached as Ron walked into view. "Ok, now watch the door," Hermione whispered a 'yes' as Ron walked to the book. He looked at her reassuringly and he placed his hands above the book.  
  
Again, the area seemed to close in, the gloom intensified, Ron had not been shaking all the way, but Hermione was quaking furiously as she watched the sight of Ron speaking in Oracle and looking as if he were decaying. She saw his skin tighten his hair change from his bright red to a profound grey. Tears flooded her eyes, her heart began to slow, and the blood rushing to her ears made it sound as if an alarm were going off in them.  
  
Ron placed his hands on the book; nothing happened to him except a gust of hot wind blew him almost clearly off his feet. "Bleed con see mayh, avia thead rome caon (dead to the world, alive without knowing)," he whispered, another sliver of cold went down Hermione's spine, but she didn't close her eyes. She wanted to scream from the pain that had overcome her, she felt as if she was being cut a thousand times over, as if blood was everywhere on her sweaty body, as if flames were wrapping her very essence, but she refused to make a noise feeling as if something was holding her back.  
  
Ron opened the book a shot of green light poured from the book, making it impossible to read from the glow of the light. While squinting his eyes he read, "Now you will know." His heart completely stopped and he crashed to the floor. Laying there still, eyes closed, darkness flooding him. He felt as if a need to open them, but when he did it was a horrid sight, there on the floor was his pale body full of sweat and blood, no breathe coming from his mouth, no life whatsoever. Ron then saw Hermione sitting on the cold stone step crying hysterically, heart pounding, hands shaking, hoping that what she just witnessed was a dream. *Did it really happen? It can't be! He can't die! He just can't be dead,* she thought. But the thing was it wasn't a dream, it was as real as anything, but more heartrending.  
  
Ron called out, "HERMIONE! I'm here, I'm here!" he sat there watching her cry trying his hardest to reach out, he placed his head on her shoulder, but she didn't look up as if she didn't feel a thing. A hand tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up and asked, "Who are you?" it was a handsome man who said slowly and secretively, "We talked before, now come with me." Ron turned to follow him into the room that the pen had shown him couple days before. He looked around and saw about ten people there. He looked back out the door and thought that he had died, from reading a book, from wanting an answer, from wanting nothing more then to understand. Dumbledore was wrong, everyone was wrong. He was dead, but somehow alive, but no one realized. Ron's head popped up as he realized that he was, "Dead, I am dead to the world, alive without knowing," he then fell on his knees crying uncontrollably.  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry there's more to come if reviews are good. 


	5. HE'S BACK

Chapter 5  
  
HE'S BACK  
  
Ron sat there crying, crying not wanting to look at Hermione. He felt warmth on his back that felt like fire. He turned around, and saw candles lit in every corner of the room he was in. He also saw 10 old men on their knees in front of him muttering words, the ten young men had seemed to either, grow rapidly or disappear. In the corner there was, what looked like, the oldest of them, he seemed to be the handsome one to lead him in there. He resembled Dumbledore in a way, his beard almost was down to the floor, his eyes were gentle, and he was the only one not bowing all the way to the floor. Ron stared at them all in a confused state until the eldest spoke, "Master you have finally come," he said this in the tongue that Ron had so suddenly, and recently, learned. "Master?" he questioned, finally finding his voice. Everyone looked up at him and questioned at once, "You know not who you are?" Ron raised one eyebrow as he wiped the cold tears that were drying on his face. "Sorry, I guess not... not anymore," he whispered honestly. "Why, Master, you are the one to lead us!" they cried in unison. Ron looked at the eldest that had spoken first. "What are they talking about?" "You are the one!"  
  
Hermione thought to herself, "I need to find Dumbledore," she left the room without stopping her tears from flowing. She was still shaking and cold, but that didn't stop her from finding the Professor.  
  
"The One?" Ron heard this name before from Dumbledore, but still had no answers on what he meant. "We are your faithful adversaries," the elder said, seeing as how he had a lot of explaining to do. "The Boy Who Lived, the One to defeat the feared Voldemort, is your companion. You have been chosen by the Oracle," he looked over to another corner leading to a girl dressed in a white cloak, eyes closed, hair white as snow, skin as fair as lace, "She has chosen you to be The One, the clandestine beholder." "But why?" "To save Potter." "Again, why?" "In the end he will not possess enough power to gain control of he-who-must-not-be-name's death, you will be there to give him the power. The Oracle has given us knowledge, in her own way that you have had your name down since the beginning of time. She's the one that gave you your power to speak in Thamm." "Thamm? I thought the language was Oracle." "No, *she* is the Oracle, the language in Thamm, but no one could of known that because you are the only one chosen." Ron stared at the girl, "Why won't she open her eyes?" "Why, she is blind!" "Oh, sorry. Why did she choose me again?" Getting perturbed he said again, "You are to possess powers incomprehensible to the wizarding world. Wands will be no use to you, reading minds to find out who Potter's enemies are will be a second power, nonsense words will have no effect, just the mere thought of what you want to do and you will be able to save or heal anyone. We do not know why you are chosen except that you are the only able to handle these powers." "No I'm not! I'm a wimp!" for the first time he seen everyone smile. "Master, we are to help you with any questions that you have, with any power that you do not know how to use, we are called the guardians of the clandestine beholder, angels of the night, protectors of the advocate..." "Yeah, I get it," Ron cut him off. "Master, do you understand all you need for now?" "Yes, I think you gave me pretty much everything I need to know." "Then you must go." All of a sudden he fell backwards and didn't stop.  
  
Hermione sat by the side of Ron's bed in the hospital wing with Dumbledore and Harry at her side. "Professor? Will he wake up?" Harry asked fearing for his friend's life. "I honestly do not know," Dumbledore looked guilty. Hermione had told Harry everything and Harry wanted to blame someone so he let it out on Dumbledore. Dumbledore took what Harry had to say to heart, but knew it was true. He knew Ron wasn't ready to find out his answers, but out of wanting to know himself he allowed Ron to see what the future held for them all. Hermione thought it was her fault, if she would of told Harry in the first place; they would of convinced him not to go. But what they all did not know was that no matter how they would of went about the situation, the same thing would of happened, Ron would of went into the room for concern, he would of opened the book and found the Oracle. The only difference was that Hermione wouldn't have been there to save him.  
  
All of a sudden, Ron's finger twitched, then his foot, his body then suddenly sprang to life. He opened his eyes, but they weren't there it was a light that flooded from his gaze. He fell out of bed rubbing his eyes. Everyone jumped up and watched him toss and turn, too scared to touch him. Ron grabbed a knife that was on the bedside and started stabbing himself, over and over and over again. Madam Pomphrey ran in the room, and made everyone hold him down. Ron felt the cold steel run in and out of his body, but he didn't feel any cold blood fall. He then felt warm hands grabbing at him he flailed his arms. He kept trying to stab himself, but when his hand came down, it was his hands with no knife. "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed, but he stopped. He calmed down realizing that he couldn't hurt himself. He didn't open his eyes, because he still felt that everyone was holding him. He heard Madam Pomphrey whisper some words and heard the swishing of a wand. When he realized the spell was supposed to put him a deep sleep, but didn't work, he then pretended to be asleep, as everyone lifted him up to the bed. He felt cold tears showering him on all sides of his feeble corpse.  
  
"What's happening to him, Professor?" Hermione cried. "He has accepted his destiny," there was a faint smirk that ran across his face. "Why isn't he bleeding? He just stabbed himself!" Harry was getting into the conversation now. "Harry Potter, he is now going to be your rescuer. He now has powers that you and all will now have to accept." Harry looked at the Professor confused, then looked at Ron and began to cry. Nothing could make them feel better, except to stay with Ron, but they couldn't.  
  
Every time they left, Ron would open his eyes, he saw everything differently. It was now beautiful and unexplainable. The Oracle gave him powers truly unimaginable. He laid in bed exploring his powers, but he still never found out how he could heal anyone.  
  
One night, he looked over to the side of his bed and realized someone laying there. He never noticed her before. He got up and saw a young girl with huge, owl eyes. He touched her and she was freezing, he felt no breathe coming from her mouth. Suddenly her chest moved up and down, but still no breath was felt, warmth came back to her cheeks, and slowly cold air flowed from her lips. "HUHUHUH!" she sucked up air, filling her lungs as much as she could. Madam Pomphrey came in, seeing Ron up she almost screamed, but seeing the dead woman alive made her faint. Ron noticed that he was caught so jumped in his bed and closed his eyes. He found it hard to get back to sleep while he listened to the woman walking around muttering to herself saying, "I know you're not asleep, I know you saved me, I can see a light around you; gold and silver, red and green. You are the One, save him you must!" she kept saying the same thing over and over. Ron ignored her and just laid there.  
  
The next morning Madam Pomphrey was back up and Dumbledore was there, talking with the woman that Ron had saved that night. "Professor Treelawny!" Ron heard him say triumphantly. "I knew he would save you!" "I knew he would to, I'm so glad you didn't get rid of my dead body!" they both laughed at the thought. Dumbledore was listening to Pomphrey and explaining to her what had become of Ron. *The Oracle was right* Ron thought *No one will understand my powers*  
  
After a couple more days, Ron was tired of pretending to sleep, and listening to Hermione and Harry crying over him so he decided to get up. When he did Madam Pomphrey looked scared of him and let him walk out of the Wing without questions. Before Ron found Hermione and Harry he found Professor Treelawny, he thought she was probably waiting for him. "I just wanted to thank you, sir," Ron was stunned when she called him 'sir', but just muttered a 'welcome' and said, "I had to." Ron was also confused, because he didn't see the usual ugly, scary, old woman that he usually saw in Treelawny, he saw a beautiful young woman with long flowing black hair, he tried to remember what she originally looked like, and when he did he saw her standing in front of him, but then the young woman appeared in front of him again. Ignoring this he left her there.  
  
Ron then explored some more powers that he was given (I'll tell you all of them eventually) he thought hard of Hermione and Ron, and appeared next to them in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione's eyes were puffy from crying, Harry was holding her hand while they both read a book. They didn't seem to notice that he came in because they didn't look up. Ron coughed to get their attention, "RON!" Hermione jumped up, but suddenly let out a shriek, "Ron, what's wrong with your eyes?" "What do you mean?" Ron asked. "There hollow!"  
  
Author's note: MORE TO COME! 


	6. History of the Oracle, and Gift From Her

Chapter 6  
  
History of the Oracle  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ron yelled. Ron ran to the boy's dormitories, into the bathroom, in front a mirror. Sure enough, there was no pupil or hazel coloring that he had before, but instead silver, pure silver (if anyone watches Charmed, picture the Seer's eyes). "Can you see?" Hermione asked bewildered. "Yes, perfectly!" "Well, what's wrong," suddenly, Ron was pushed back by some force; he became dizzy and closed his eyes. A headache came on fast, he heard in the back of his mind *What's wrong with him*. He opened his eyes and was looking straight at the skeleton of Hermione and Harry. He widened his eyes to maybe, either, get a better look, or just out of surprise. Around Hermione's skeleton (which Ron figured to be Hermione's because of the small features) he saw a bright light, it was blue! Around Harry's content there was a blinding gold light, and as he looked at Harry longer another voice came in his head, *What should I do to help him*, Ron shook his head and tightly closed his eyes again. Only after a few seconds, the voices stopped and he opened his eyes to find him being gawked at by Harry and Hermione. "What happened?" Harry inquired. "Um... I got to go," Ron dashed out of the room running, running, not looking up at anyone he passed for fear that people might scream from seeing his eyeless criteria.  
  
He knew where he was going this time; he felt the presence of the room that he so dreaded now. Panting, sweating, pale as a ghost he ran into the room and immediately touched the book, without thinking. Everything happened the same, once again. When it all stopped, he found his body there once more; tears came back, as they should if you see yourself dead. He ran into the other room where he, for a second time, found the 10 old men, but this time they were hovering over something instead of bowing before him. "Help!" he cried. Everyone turned around, startled at the abrupt yipe. "Master... what do you need?" the one with the long beard looked at him kindly as he lowered his head respectively. "I... I..." he was still panting, "Master, we know of what you saw and no need to worry. The light that you seen about the wise one, Granger, is blue because of her distrust in what is becoming of you. The light that overcomes Potter's exterior is the trust, love, and patience that enkindles him." "Wait! Why doesn't she trust me?" "She may be wise, Master, but she has no idea of what you are." Ron then noticed what they had been crouching over. It was she! The Oracle, she still had her eyes closed, Ron didn't think it was because she was blind. "What's going on?" he asked staring at her, transfixed. Her long, colorless hair reached the floor and wrapped around the legs of the chair. Her pale lips looked as if they haven't been opened in ages. Ron knelt, yet he didn't know why, just a sudden urge pulled him down in front of her. The elder men did as he did and started humming a weird tune. Ron then asked, "Tell me what makes her like this." "The Oracle is older than any wizard, than all worlds, then the universe. She has powers greater than yours, although she has given you a close amount..." "What are her powers?" "You asked why she never opened her eyes, well, if she did terrible things would happen. She can see exactly *who* you are, she can tell if there is trust, love, humility, courage... every virtue, every thought about you. BUT if she sees any fear, hate, doubt, anything that is wrong you, you will die a most terrible death. No one knows how she kills you, but we just know she does," there was a pause before he went on, "She chooses those who can handle powers, those whose fear will detain when they possess them, those who have no doubt about what they say or do," he looked at Ron benevolently, "You are the first and only one she has chosen." Ron smiled and then edged closer to the white fairy, he pressed his lips on her hand and he could have sworn he saw a faint smirk.  
  
(To Hermione a Harry:)  
  
"Harry, what if Dumbledore's wrong? What if Ron's 'power' is something from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" "Wouldn't he have killed me already, Hermione?" he rolled his eyes, "I just don't think you should let your guard down around him."  
  
(Back with Ron:)  
  
"What about my eyes? They scare everyone!" Ron protested as he walked to the room with the book. "You should not get rid of that," when the old man, the only who talked to him, walked into the room with the book his beard disappeared, his wrinkles became smooth, and his white hair became a beautiful gold. "That's how you can see who people are and what they're really thinking," he went on. "What happened to you?" "Oh, this?" the man asked as he looked down at his adolescent body. "The book returns life to all who may lost it," noticing Ron was still confused he explained, "In that room," he pointed to the one with the candles, "It keeps us secret, safe, and dead to the world. The book returns youth to make us feel alive." Ron just agreed, tired of learning new things, tired from racking his brain with new details. "Wait! What can I call you?" "When I lived in the world, people called me Granite." "Granite, ok." He looked down at his body again, "How do I..." Granite must of known that Ron didn't know how to get back because he replied, "Just touch the book," Ron placed his hand above the book, and another scene occurred. The room became bright; the book began to rise up with nothing holding it. It opened and the pages kept turning and turning, faster and faster and then, suddenly, stopped and enwrapped Ron. He was there on the floor where he had once seen a lifeless boy. The book was in its normal place, and closed. The pen that had led him to the room in the first place wasn't there though. Ron really didn't want to witness feeling those things over again so he decided to visit tomorrow. He walked out the room and went straight to Dumbledore, he had a question.  
  
When he realized he didn't remember the password he started to picture the gargoyle moving, when he did so the gargoyle leaped out of his way willingly. He walked up the spiral staircase, knocked on Dumbledore's door, and strode in. "Welcome, Ron," even the Professor bowed at his presence. Ron shook his head and told Dumbledore that he had heard that he had said before that other children, besides he, had stumbled upon the room previously. He suggested that they put the book in a safe place in the Forbidden Forest so no one would be present to its dangers. Dumbledore thought about this and decided it would be best, "But Professor there's one thing." "And what is that?" "I don't know how to touch the book without going back to the 'other side' of the room," Dumbledore laughed under his breath, "I thought you would figure that out by now," he smiled and led Ron to back to the Mystic.  
  
"Now, picture it floating." "What?" "Ron, you are the books commander... so command it!" "Oh, ok," Ron pictured the book trailing him, and when he did the book lifted about waist level to him and stayed close but did not touch him. "How do I make sure no one sees?" "Ron..." "Never mind!" he smiled, "I can figure it out." Ron imagined the book and himself invisible, when he opened his eyes the book was gone and so were his feet. Although, Dumbledore was looking straight at him! "Don't hide the book, until tonight, some other teachers have the gift of seeing through invisibility and won't understand you. Bring it to your room and hide it tonight," he requested.  
  
After, Ron had brought the book to his room and left it there invisible, he then went down to the Great Hall for supper. When he walked in, everyone looked at him wide-eyed and gasped. Ron remembered about his void eyes and quickly shut them and felt his way to his seat, far away from everyone. He may of looked stupid doing so, but at least no one would get a better look at his eyes. He ate in silence, not looking at no one, but felt eyes staring him up and down. After eating a chicken wing, some macaroni, and some rice, he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over and saw Harry, but when he looked passed Harry he saw Hermione glaring at him with a passion of concern. "Thanks," he muttered, "I won't leave you, Ron, no matter what." They looked at each other friendly and finished eating.  
  
During supper, Ron had to tell Harry who he was, if he was meant to protect him, he had to know! It was ok to tell Harry because he listened intently and didn't scare easy about anything he said. "Ok, well I said I won't leave you for anything, but you just have to tell me everything," Ron nodded.  
  
Although Ron was uncontrollably tired after supper, he knew he had to hide the book. At 2:11 a.m. he got out of bed, still robed, requested the book to follow and went into the common room, but before he got the portrait a cold air whipped around him. The freezing chill in the room didn't go away, he noticed in the corner a girl with long white hair, closed eyes, and pale skin. "The Oracle," he bowed his head, but was stopped as she rose his hand signaling that he needn't bow. She raised a few inches above the ground and floated towards him. She was almost nose-to- nose with him before she stopped. She forced her lips on his and didn't pull away. Ron felt the sharpest pain at the tips of his fingers, *What is she doing?* he thought. He didn't pull away not wanting to offend her, but eventually she pulled herself off. "What was that about?" he asked, half expecting an answer, but there was none. "Why won't you talk? Do you have a name?" she just stayed there floating 2 inches in front of him. Ron's fingers were still hurting so he looked at them, they were flashing from translucent air to solid. "What did you do?" still no answer. She started to float toward a wall, Ron followed. She pointed to the window and Ron looked out. She grabbed his hand and made him touch the window. Instead of feeling a cold glass behind his fingers, he felt bitter night air. "I'm... I'm... WOW!" Suddenly Ron heard a whimper coming from behind him.  
  
He turned around suddenly, "Hermione!" "Ron, who's... who's that?" "This is..." but before he could answer the Oracle opened her eyes! A great, long beam shot from them, shooting at Hermione's body. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Ron saw her become paler and paler, the life was being sucked out of her, "NOOO!" He screamed and stood in front of the beams. The Oracle hurriedly closed her eyes. He turned to Hermione and saw her lying there, stoned, he touched her gently and the color came back to her. She gasped and pushed herself away from him, "Why do you doubt?" Ron asked. "What?" she whispered. "This is the Oracle! SHE'D ONLY DO THAT BECAUSE OF FEAR OR DOUBT!" he yelled angrily. Somehow, no one heard him, as if he were making just Hermione hear his rather high voice. She began to cry, "Ron, don't hurt me!" "Hermione, I would never hurt you," he looked at her lovingly. "Ron! Your... Your eyes! They're back to normal." He looked into his reflection of the window and saw that they were! He looked at the Oracle and back into the reflection and they were back to silver! And again at Hermione, color flooded into his eyes. Hermione's fear vanished, she saw *him*, she saw Ron. He helped Hermione up and she hugged him tight. Ron looked at the Oracle and thanked her, for he knew that it must have been her to normalize his eyes for Hermione's sake. Ron closed his eyes and let go of Hermione. She looked behind her to see, "Where'd the girl go?" no, she wasn't there.  
  
"I got to go, Hermione," she looked sad when Ron said this but let him go. He walked back to the window and placed his hand on the glass, but felt nothing. He pulled his whole body through. He was outside! "AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he realized that there was no floor beneath him. He fell, and kept falling, falling, falling ... he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. RIGHT before he hit the grass, he stopped. He opened one eye, if he would of took one more second to think he would have been smashed into the ground. He placed his hands on the dewy grass and lifted himself up. He looked upwards toward the window he had just walked through and there was Hermione with wet eyes and a bright smile. He winked at her and began toward the Forest, but before he did, he checked to see if the book was still following. No worries, it was right close to him, still at his waist barely touching.  
  
Author's note: Ok! Well the next chapter will soon be up! Hope ya'll like it! Please review!  
  
P.S. and Thank you, Rory-Dasiny for all of your reviews! 


	7. Reason For Being

Chapter 7  
  
Reason For Being  
  
In the Forbidden Forest Ron walked silently not wanting to disturb any creature at its rest. He walked deep into the forest, ducking from the hands of trees grabbing at his robes, wiping away the stop signs of cobwebs. He wasn't too much scared, but he was tired, but he knew he had to do this so no one would stumble on his newfound possession. While Ron was walking he kept seeing things peering out the corner of his eye, but didn't take heed until he realized it was eyes.  
  
They were glaring at him, the big, balls of yellow. Then another pair, then another, they just started multiplying. Ron stayed looking at them contently not wanting to provoke them. He didn't move, didn't blink, nor scarcely did he breath. A little while of waiting to see what the creatures would do, they came out. There were two thestrals (which you only see if you've seen death, which Ron had because he had seen his own), a werewolf, centaurs, and unicorns that filed out from behind the trees. Ron's eyes widened as they all got down on their front knees. Ron, not knowing what to do, said suddenly, "You may rise," they obeyed immediately. The centaur spoke first, "Master, why do you bless us so?" Ron thought a moment, "Um... I have a book..." "The Oracle's book?" "Yes, and I need a place to hide it from the children in Hogwarts." "Why, Master! We shant just hide it anywhere, we should create a magnificent abode for such a thing," Ron looked at the centaur confused, and then gazed at all the other creatures who seemed to agree. "Then we shall," he said trying to sound proper. Ron seen the unicorn's gemstone horn glint in the corner of his eye and looked suddenly. She was beating the ground with her hoofs, and throwing her head to the side, attempting to get across for him to follow.  
  
While Ron was following the Unicorn, all the creatures of the forest started to creep out and track him in a perfect line. Ron suddenly noticed a new breed of creature that tailed behind him, and managed to make its way to the front of the line. It was an ash-colored warthog looking creature that just appeared there. He was about to ask what was, when he suddenly remembered the kind of creature. It was a tebo, they had the power of invisibility and were very dangerous, but it didn't look as fierce as the D.A.T.D.A. teacher portrayed it to be. To him, it looked like it was at ease, although it's snout was almost touching the ground it bowed so low. Ron moved his hand close to it, slowly. He patted it on the head, and the boar-resembling creature looked up to show that he was pleased with the approval of his master.  
  
Just as Ron's feet were getting tired the unicorn stopped at a rock. She placed her horn on it and drew a symbol, "?". The rock started to quake, and eventually rolled away. Ron peered into the revealed cave and saw thousands of unicorns, like the one he was following. They were beautiful; he was hypnotized with wonder. They were all sleeping, but when one budged so did they all. All of the beautiful creatures bowed on their front knees, creating a path leading to the other side of the vast chamber. The unicorn that had led them there walked down the path and, when she reached the other side, she stomped on the floor and a small, rock table, sort of, came out of the ground. The other creatures stayed out, knowing they weren't allowed in, while Ron walked slowly in the room. After passing each unicorn, they bowed even lower for him. Their noses were touching the floor by the time Ron arrived at the table. He closed his eyes and pictured the book there; when he opened them it was so. Ron knew that nothing can come in that chamber except for a one-horned-horse (also, now, himself) and that a unicorn's swiftness and magic would not allow any harm to such a good source, so he trusted that the book would be safe. "Ikle ream, say dil bruw her Rlemsan(I thank you, magic creatures of the Forest)," Ron spoke in Thamm, hoping that these smart creatures would understand, "Err thig kilsol by poxy (I trust you will keep it safe)." Voices swarmed in his head, *Master!* *Of Course, Master!* *Anything, Master* *Thank you!*. His head began to hurt, but realized that it was just his power of reading minds kicking in.  
  
Ron left the unicorns to rest, and as he was leaving the forest the rest of the creatures subtracted slowly. Only the thestrals followed him to the front of the forest. "Wow! We were really back in there, weren't we?" he looked at the thestral, but it didn't answer, or shake it's head, or beat the ground, nothing. "Ok, well thank you," he gave a slight bow, which he thought would be a nice gesture. He walked back to the window that allowed him to be out there in the first place. He looked up and pondered, "Now, how am I going to get back?" he asked himself aloud. He closed his eyes tight, clenched his fists, and grinded his teeth. He thought hard about just floating to the top, but felt nothing happening. He opened his eyes, because he was going to think to do something else. "Oh my goodness!" there was surprise waiting for him when he did. "I'm floating... without a broom!" Ron was floating higher and higher, until he reached the Gryffindor Common Room's window. He placed his hand on the window and fell back through. "Well, that was fun," he said as he walked up the stairs to his Dorm.  
  
The next day, luckily, was a Saturday. Ron didn't have to go to classes and hear people scream out of terror, because there was a silver coverings over his eyes. Ron lay in his bed-laced four-poster waiting for Neville and Seamus to go to breakfast, so he didn't have to have any confrontations.  
  
Later that day, after sneaking his way in to breakfast, and after avoiding sitting near people in the Library, he went to Dumbledore's office. "Come in, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore requested as he bowed Ron in. "I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk about living quarters for you and the new class schedule..." "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop and rewind!" Dumbledore looked stunned, "Living quarters? New schedule? I can't stay here anymore? School?" "Well, I talked to the other teachers and they agree! Because you are now a grand source, you need to be properly protected." "Like the Oracle?" "No, no, no we won't put you in another dimension. We'll keep you here, with protectors." "Why do I need protection? I can protect myself." "No!" Dumbledore almost jumped out of his chair, "I mean, no you shouldn't have to do that. You are The One, you need high protection... Dragons, and Whomping Willows, no we should build a proper abode for such a high person as you," Dumbledore was more talking to himself more than Ron. "Excuse me, Professor, but I'd think I'd prefer to just..." "None sense, now run along," he practically pushed Ron out of his office. "But..." Ron didn't get to talk to Dumbledore about where he hid the book.  
  
Ron didn't run into Harry or Hermione all day! In fact he didn't run into anyone the whole day! Yes, sure he was avoiding some people, but he did want to see Harry and Hermione. He looked in the Gryffindor Common Room, in the Great Hall, in the Library, and it wasn't until he went outside that he saw them in the distance. They were sitting near the lake talking, *I think I'll have a little fun* he thought to himself. He made himself invisible and started walking towards Harry and Hermione. "What!" Harry was yelling, "She kissed him, why?!" "I told you! She gave him power to walk through things! I've been looking up about this Oracle, I found out that she ruled a thousand years ago as a queen. But she didn't have one thing she needed, a mate." "A mate?" "Yes, but there's one problem, once an Oracle chooses a mate, she has to give him or her all their powers, which is the only thing keeping her alive this long, and she has to allow the next one to rule." "Well, why doesn't she rule anymore?" "I don't know they only wrote about two oracles before, one was *WAY* before the beginning of time and it was guy. He decided to take a girl named Nisym (Nigh-seam) as his mate, and she began to rule. They said that she used to look like a normal person, but with the extent of the power her hair turned grey, and her skin pale, she gained a tattoo on her forehead that allowed her to see the future, but no one's really seen the tattoo because it's hidden behind her hair, only her protectors know about it. The book said that she was a great ruler, the best, but we came into a time of greed and people were trying to kill her to try to gain her power and place in the land, they thought by killing her that they could, but they didn't know how it worked. Because of her love for the people, she couldn't hurt the citizens who were attacking her..." "But she tried to kill you!" "No, she was protecting her mate..." "Oh my gawd! Ron?" Hermione knocked Harry over the head, "DUH! Now anyway! The book ends with 'it was like a hurricane. She brought peace, but when she left there was turmoil. She came as fast as she went, no one ever saw her again.' Some people say that she's still ruling in another world, others say she's looking for a mate so she could finally die, but I think that she wants to come back to power for revenge because why else would she decide now to come around and take Ron..." at that point Ron came into view, "NO SHE'S NOT!" "RON!?" "Yes, that right! See what you forgot to mention was that an Oracle can have NO evil in her! Revenge? Revenge? None sense! She's the most precious, most powerful, most virtuous being!" Ron ran away not turning back to see there stunned faces.  
  
He sat in the Library and thought about what Hermione said. "A mate? They make it sound like she's a dog," he looked around him to find Malfoy acting awkward. He was pacing back and forth, toward Ron, then away from Ron, toward Ron, then away... he kept doing this until Ron got annoyed. He got up and walked toward Malfoy, when he noticed Ron coming he looked as if the leg binding curse was put on him. "Malfoy," Ron nodded toward him to give recognition. "Malfoy... Yes! That's right, I'm Malfoy, I am a Malfoy." "Are you ok?" Ron asked looking Malfoy back in the eye. At that Malfoy looked away hurriedly. "I'm... I'm... I'm...." "It's ok, I know it looks weird." "No, sir! It's not that. Its just that I didn't know you were going to be..." "The One?" "The new Oracle, sir..." "Don't call me sir, please, I really hate that," Ron cut in. "Sorry." "Malfoy? You don't need to be nice to me, in fact no body does, I just want things to be normal." "But, they're not. My Father..." "He's a follower of Voldemort?" Malfoy ignored the comment. "My father has read all about the Oracle..." "Because he wanted to know who was going to be the one to help defeat Voldemort?" Malfoy, again, ignored the comment, "I know your power," Draco said finally looking in to his gray coated eyes, "I know we haven't had a great past, I know we hate each other, but I want you to know that I'll follow you against he-who-must-not-be-named..." Malfoy looked at the entrance to the Library and saw Hermione and Harry coming so he sprinted off the other way.  
  
"Ron, I was just explaining to Harry what the book had said! I didn't mean anything by it," she spat out when she was near him. "Well, maybe you should of read the book a little further." "Sorry, Ron," she looked downwards in an ashamed fashion. "Ron, it's just that if you are chosen to be the 'mate' of the Oracle; if you decide to rule with her; if you want to live the way she does and go through the same things she has, then you will die when you decide to take your own mate." "The book was wrong again," Ron didn't know how he knew, he just did. Somehow he also had powers to know the history and answers for who and what the Oracle was, "See, as the Oracle only after you have done all you can to make your people holy and true then you can die, but otherwise you decide to have the option to be immortal." "Well, what if she only wants you as a mate so she can die?" "Then that's her decision, but if you think she wants to come back to power for revenge then you're stupid! She can't have..." "Any evil, ok I get it," seeing that Ron got his point across he sat down and listened to how Hermione and Harry's day went.  
  
"So nothing interesting?" Harry asked Ron when they were finished with their boring day. "Nope," Ron lied, he didn't feel he had to tell them about his confrontation with Dumbledore. They would eventually figure out that he's not around. They were still sitting in the Library, Hermione had begun reading a book, and Harry was now searching for one. "I need to find out some more fouls that I can call on Slytherin for tomorrow's game," he protested. Ron was watching Hermione read, he didn't know why. He watched her eyes scroll up and down the page, and her brush her hair away when it fell in her face. *I wonder what she's thinking* he thought to himself. Instead of just sitting there wondering what she was thinking, he listened: *Why is he staring at me? I told him I was sorry for picking on his girlfriend! Why did he get so offensive with her any way, it's not like he's mated with her yet... OR HAS HE!* at that point Hermione looked at Ron angrily, squinted through her eyes and then went back to reading. *Who does she think she is? Coming in here and taking him away from me... I mean us! He's going to have to go away! I can't believe I'm going to miss him! What if he doesn't have to go away? Then he'll be with me... I mean us! I can... Oh, shut up Hermione! You need to be reading... 'In the year 1334 Pinn Sherr...* since Ron didn't really want a History lesson, he got out of her brain. *She's going to miss me?*  
  
After a little while longer of watching Hermione get perturbed with the inaccuracy of her books, he left. As he was walking up the winding banister he was stopped by an abrupt noise. Clank! He heard. It sounded like armor being pushed over. He turned around and saw that, at the bottom of the stairs where a suit of armor used to be had been knocked down, and in place was none other than a ghost like girl, whose feet did not touch the ground, and whose hair embraced her like a hug. She had her eyes closed and her hands clasped, her clothes moved as if air was breathing heavily on her. She looked at Ron, although her eyes didn't seem to be, and floated closer with the faintest of sounds. Modest voices swept around Ron, a little girl laughing, a young man singing, and a mother singing her baby to sleep. They were faint, but distinguished. Ron gazed at the beautiful stature that was floating his way, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. "Nisym?" he asked seeing if the book was right, and if that was her name. When he said this, her head bent down low, but she didn't stop moving towards him. When she finally arrived at Ron's side she placed her hand on her forehead. *Ronald* the noise sounded as if it were coming from Nisym, but as if she was underwater. *Ronald*, Ron, not realizing what to do, answered, in the weakest of tones, "Yes?" *You have found a lot about me. Yes, my name used to be Nisym, but that is not apart of me now, I am... this* "The Oracle?" *Yes, I need you, Ronald* "Please call me Ron." Nisym overlooked this, *Ronald, this is for you* she pulled something off of her forefinger. It was a beautiful ring; the size was dainty, but looked like no price could be put on it. There was a pearl with little red, blue, and purple crystals that glinted brightly. She grabbed his hand, she looked like ice, but she felt like fire. Ron watched as she placed the ring on his hand, "It looks a little girly," he said, but then hurriedly added, "but I'll wear it proudly." She kissed him again, but this time there was no pain, just the sweet warmth of her lips and the fragrance of her skin close to his. Before Ron could kiss her back she was gone. 


	8. Words With Hermione

Chapter 8  
  
The Words With Hermione  
  
  
When Ron realized that he was still standing on the stairs alone, he decided to go to bed.   
That night, after he had gotten ready for bed, he went into the Common Room to see if he could get his mind off of everything and do some homework that was assigned for him to do over the weekend, it was only 8:15. There was Herbioligy, Potions, Transfiguration, and Divination that he hadn't completed. He sat there for hours until finally there was only Divination left. Ron's assignment was to try to determine the future using a crystal ball, of course Ron hated Divination, but something urged him to do it. Before he got his crystal ball out he was hit with a gust of hot wind, Ron fell out of his chair. His eyes began to change to red, perspiration began to drop down his forehead, his heart was pumping wildly as he was taken through a kind of warp. Pictures of people were rushing past him faster and faster, 'til suddenly everything came to a stomach hurtling halt. He was in a room with no color; only his own stature was alighted with tint. He looked around, "Where am I?" he questioned. The area looked like the Gryffindor Common Room and in the corner was Hermione. She had a book in front of her, but wasn't reading. She was staring into the oblivion, seldomly blinking and watching the door of the boy's dormitory as if waiting for someone. "Hermione?" Ron stated, still not getting an answer. Just then *he* walked out of the boy's room. "Whoa!" Ron gasped, "A second me? Hellooo! What's going on?" No one noticed him. The second Ron started to talk, "Hermione, what are you doing up?" he asked. "What are you doing up?" "I couldn't get back to sleep." "Me neither." "Hermione?" "Yes, Ron?" "We need to talk." "Yes, we do..." "Let me go first. That night... I'm sorry, it just happened all so suddenly. Something told me to go for it, I felt that that was the only way to show..." "Ron, I don't mind," Hermione cut in, but Ron didn't seem to notice. "It just came over me, and I said I won't leave, but I'm not sure of that... wait, what?" "I said, I don't mind," the second Ron looked at her with awe, "But..." "Ron," Hermione got up and started walking towards him (the second Ron), but before the real Ron could see what was happening next, another gust of cold air sent him spinning in the opposite direction.   
When he realized that he was back in the Common Room, he wrote down all he saw, thinking that it probably would fit for his Divination homework. When he picked up all his schoolbooks a second person walked into the common room. It was girl, a girl that Ron had, for some reason, been desperate to see. He got up and walked over to her. As he got closer, he realized that her eyes were wet. He wiped the tears away gently and pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Hermione?" "Oh, Ron," she moved closer to him and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?" she didn't answer, just stayed in his arms, grasping him tightly, but gently. Ron brought her over to the Gryffindor Common Room Couch, sat her down, and let her cry. "Hermione, you're going to have to tell me what's wrong," he said, not wanting to push to hard, but felt if he didn't push at all he would never find out. "Ron, I don't know what's come over me," she panted, "I..." she looked into his shadow less eyes. "I started having feelings for this guy, this guy that I could never love, and I thought I hated." "What guy?" "Does that really matter?" "No, I guess not. Go on," he looked confused, but didn't want to stop her. "Well, he um... I think he likes this other girl. She's well... um... different." "Why do you think he likes this other girl?" "He kissed her." "Oh, yeah that could give that impression." "I just realized how strongly I felt for him. I didn't want to though! I just wanted things to be the way they were! But they're not anymore, he's probably going to have to leave and be with this girl, and I think I'm... I think I'm going to miss him," she didn't take her eyes off of his through the whole conversation. Ron was now getting the impression that she was talking about him, so he went a little bit farther to get some more answers, "Why do you think he has to leave?" "Because the book said... I mean some one said that the only way for him to be with his mate... I mean be with the girl is to leave, because she's leaving and he loves her." "How long has he known the girl?" "Only a little while so..." "So, how can he fall in love in a little while?" "She... he... it's his destiny?" "Hmm! Well can't fight with destiny can you," seeing this didn't comfort her, he went on, "You ever think that this 'guy' may only have to *be* with this girl and not *love* her? What if he kissed her, but he just wanted to do so to see if he had feelings for her? What if when he kissed her he realized that he had feelings for some one else too? What if he didn't think it was possible to feel for the girl that he felt for either? What if..." "I get it, Ron," she looked at him with her big brown eyes and Ron never felt so ablaze before. "Yes, Ron?" she asked although he didn't ask a question. He leaned close to her until he felt her breath on his lips. He pressed them onto hers, she pressing back. It lasted a second, but felt wonderful for that short period of time. And when it was over, Hermione's tears had been dried, Ron's robes were wet with her tears, and they both realized how tired they were. Ron went to his side of the common room and Hermione hers. They both looked at each other, said nothing, knowing that each other understood that they meant 'good-night'. They left it at that and went to bed.   
That night Ron was restless. *I don't understand what happened! I can't love *Hermione*, I can't be with her! I have to be with the Oracle! I AM GOING TO BE THE ORACLE! She doesn't know what she's talking about! She doesn't have feelings for me! I didn't feel anything when I kissed Nisym, I don't know what I'm talking about, I don't know what I'm feeling!* he thought *I DO KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING! And I feel... I feel... I feel I'm floating* Ron looked underneath him and sure enough there was his bed, five feet away from his back. When he did understood this he fell out of the sky and was back in his comfy velvet blankets, with eyes closed, and peaceful dreams.   
  
  
The next day was a Sunday and Ron was up before the dawn. It was almost 4:31 before Ron decided to go down to the common Room and when he did he found some one else there. It was her! She was reading a book, to what it appeared. When he realized that she was looking at her he spoke, "Hermione, what are you doing up?" he asked. "What are you doing up?" "I couldn't get back to sleep." "Me neither." "Hermione?" "Yes, Ron?" "We need to talk." "Yes, we do..." "Let me go first. Last night... I'm sorry, it just happened all so suddenly. Something told me to go for it, I felt that that was the only way to show..." "Ron, I don't mind," Hermione cut in, but Ron didn't seem to notice. "It just came over me, and I said I won't leave, but I'm not sure of that... wait, what?" "I said, I don't mind," the second Ron looked at her with awe, "But..." "Ron," Hermione got up and started walking towards him. This suddenly became all too familiar to him. "I know, that through everything that we've been through, we should have some kind of feelings, but *these* feelings aren't right," Ron was shocked! "Wait! You didn't feel anything?" when he saw the answer in her face he added, "neither?" "Oh, good! I thought you were going to say that *you* did!" "NO!" he laughed, but his laugh was hollow. "I'm sorry, I mean I'm probably just going to miss you because we're such close friends." "Yeah, that's probably it," Ron looked down at his feet, not wanting to be enwrapped by the brown ocean of her eyes again. *I knew I didn't know what I was feeling!* he thought. *Oh screw my feelings!* he looked at her in the eyes and began to read her thoughts, *Why am I doing this to him? Oh, yes, because we can never be together, this is helping him Hermione, just deal with it* Ron smiled, gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and said, "Friends?" as he extended his hand. Hermione gladly obliged, "Friends!" they stayed up the rest of the morning talking about everything, Ron told her about the powers that he found he had and when he got to 'reading minds', she gasped,  
  
"You never... you know?" she pointed to her head. "OH! NEVER!" he lied.  
  
They were still talking when wide-eyed children came flooding into the Common Room around 7:37. They were wiping sleep from their eyes, and rubbing their tummies out of hunger. All of them got in a line and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry sat in between Hermione and Ron, he didn't think it'd be a problem, but Ron was a little disappointed. Hermione was also, but didn't show it. "Dig in!" Harry called and they all ate to their hearts content, well, at least until it was time to go outside.   
"Well, this is nice," Harry, said finally breaking the silence. They were on their way to Hagrid's hut and did not say a word the whole way there. Ron looked at Hermione every now and again, but hurriedly looked away when he saw Hermione's head move. Hermione did this too, but, of course, Ron didn't notice (Boy's are so oblivious!). They arrived at Hagrid's hut with no words passing. Harry was the one to knock, and the first one to walk in. "Well, havn't seen ya' in a whiles, huh?" "We've been rather busy with school, Hagrid..." "Oh, Ron! I heard what's happened! Dumbledore came have o' cup o' tea wit' me the oter day, he was quite pleased that he found ou' how to arrange your livin' quarters." "My living quarters?" "Yep! You're going to have the bes' protection imaginable! Nutin to fer, Ronny ol' boy!" "I don't fear! That' the problem! I don't want protection! I just want to live my life the way it was." "But yo' can't me boy, yo're now needin' protecting! So nutin repea's itself like wit dat oter one... what was 'er name... O Nimeam, no... Nickle.." "Nisym?" "Op! Yup, dat's it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry! There will be something else that happens between them... but I have to put some things in the mix first. 


	9. Death to the Boy Who Lived

Chapter 9  
  
Death to the Boy Who Lived  
  
"I REALLY don't want ANY living quarters, no 'special' treatment, no bowing, no calling of 'sir', GAH! YA'LL MAKE ME FEEL SO OLD!" Ron yelled perturbed.  
  
"Ron, calm down," Harry said as he grabbed his arm. "Now you know how I felt," they looked into each other's eyes as friends do.  
  
"Harry, you should be the one who has the living quarters, the royal treatment! You're the 'boy who lived'!"  
  
"But, Ron, YOU are the Oracle! You are my side shadow," he laughed, "I obviously need protection, so you need to be protected as well, so *I* don't die," Ron giggled at this, but still didn't like being treated so differently.  
  
All the while, Hagrid was gazing at them with love. *They're such good friends* he thought *No wonder Ron was chosen for this*  
  
Although Hagrid didn't know it, Ron was reading everyone's thoughts in the room.  
  
"Hagrid, thank you," Ron said as he turned to him, "but I still don't want living quarters! And Hermione," he again was enraptured by the deep, brown eyes that he loved so much,  
  
"Don't be scared, me and Harry aren't leaving you. Harry, I see how much trust you have in me and that's the only thing that scares me. I might do something wrong and not be able to save you as I'm supposed to."  
  
They all stood silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say. But finally, Hagrid spoke, "Well, it's a grea' day 'o be ou'side ain't it? Go on, run 'n' play," with those last words they all ran outside to feel the warmth of the sun embrace them.  
  
They went to their usual spot and didn't say anything to one another, just thought of all the changes that were taking place so fast. Suddenly, Ron heard a distant whisper, "Rrrrrrrrooooooonnnnnn" it echoed. "Rrrrrrrroooooooooooonnnnnn!"  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Ron? No one said anything," Harry and Hermione looked at him confused.  
  
"Rooooooooonnnnnn"  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ron turned this way and that, but saw no one, but Hogwarts students walking around with books, brooms, balls, and even another of the opposite sex in hand.  
  
Harry and Hermione followed Ron's lead and looked around too.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron lied. He had a sudden urge to go to the book. "Umm... I got to go," he called after them as he got up and raced to the back of Hagrid's hut. When he knew no one was watching he went into the tree covered area. He didn't know where he was going this time, for the last time he was back there the unicorn had led him, but instead he followed his heart. He raced passed tree stumps, vines, even small insects that seemed to call out 'master' as he passed. He ignored all this until he realized he had probably been running for about 30 minutes. He slowed his pace, but noticed in the distance something familiar. He quickened up once more, and there, only a few feet away, was the rock that he had been to only once before.  
  
"I don't have a horn!" he said as if just realizing it.  
  
He placed his hand on the rock and felt around, hoping to find some sort of switch. Just then a sudden gust of hot air befell him. He was being pushed forward into a daze. When the rushing stopped he was still in the Forbidden Forest, but there were two other people in the far off. He walked over to them and realized one was Harry and the other looked to be like a dementor. It had a black cloak on, covering its face, it stood far from Harry, but no matter how far it was, Harry looked petrified. His feet were glued to the spot. And Ron could see faint drops of panic diminishing from his temples.  
  
"Harry!?!?" Ron called  
  
No one moved, Ron knew that this was another prediction again for the fact that no one could hear him and that his voice was distant. He watched in fright of what was going to happen. He seen Harry's wand at the foot of the demented looking creature.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry had yelled.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he seen Voldemort's head turn straight at him. *He knows I'm here somehow* Ron thought. He looked straight into the red, fiery eyes that he loathed so much. Then when Harry's head turned to see what caught Voldemort's eye, he had raised his wand and called out, "DERE TIMOTRE!" Harry hit the floor from the blast and a hollow figure stepped out of his body.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Ron called as he was taken aback. He was being pushed even farther away from Harry's ghost. Until he found himself in the Gryffindor Common Room, there *he* was again, a second Ron. He was standing there with Hermione, kissing her. When, Ron (the second Ron) grabbed his heart and yelled out in pain.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled back as she lay beside him screaming for help.  
  
Ron left the scene just as he, himself, was being raised from the ground with the help of other Gryffindor's. There he was back in the Forbidden Forest, back, next to the solid rock that he thought would never move. His eyes filled with tears, he fell to his knees and couldn't rise again; do to the burring of his vision.  
  
"Why wasn't I with Harry!?!? Why was I with HER!?!?!?"  
  
"I have to stop this!" he said aloud and began racing through the forest again. This time he did not tire out but ran even faster and seemed to have gotten to the front of the forest in a seconds time. He looked back at the lake where he had left Hermione and Harry, but they weren't there. He began to run again, until he ran smack dab into, who else, but Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sire," he bowed.  
  
"Malfoy, cut that out! Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"When you do, tell him I need to find him!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"MALFOY! You do that again and I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt you!"  
  
"Yes, sir... I mean Ron?"  
  
"That's better," Ron began to run again. Up the stairs to the entrance hall, up some more flights to the second floor, third floor, fourth floor, yelled the password to the Fat Lady as he came flying down the hall, she quickly opened to let him in, in fear that he might crash into her.  
  
"HARRY!" he called, but no one was there, except one. "Where is Harry, Nisym?"  
  
*The boy who lived is nowhere to be found at the moment. You have to calm down, today is not the day*  
  
"What? You want me to calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! I just witnessed my best friend, who I'm SUPPOSED to be protecting being KILLED BY VOLDEMORT! AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!?!?!?"  
  
She looked at him, with eyes closed, but seem to have the facial expression of no remorse.  
  
*Today is not the day, tonight is when. There is no need to worry. You cannot warn him! Your predictions are to be kept secret! Unless you want to screw the whole world... your future*  
  
Ron looked at her amazed, he never thought SHE would use the word 'screw'.  
  
"But I have to warn him!"  
  
*NO!*  
  
Ron took a deep breath.  
  
*Besides, today is our mating day.*  
  
"Our what?" Ron looked at her in disbelief, "What kind of 'mating' are you talking about?" Ron's eyes widened at whatever thought, and he broke out in a sweat, "I don't want to...."  
  
*As you would call it, our wedding day*  
  
Ron gave a big sigh of relief (a/n: we wonder what HE was thinking lol). "OH!"  
  
*Follow me* she muttered telepathically. Ron was still uneasy about not warning Harry, but thought it best not to get on her bad side and followed. She led him through the window that he had first walked through, down to the very back of the school, passed gawking children, right onto the lake, which they walked on without falling through. Ron looked down into the glass puddle; he got a little uneasier about everyone watching. Then he realized Dumbledore standing just a few feet from him. He was wearing white robes and his hair was laid neatly down his back. Harry was there also, and when Ron saw him, his stomach gave a lurch. Harry was also robed in white, and as he looked down at himself, somehow, he was too. He followed Nisym right up to Dumbledore, who took Ron's hand and looked at the ring that had been given him nights before.  
  
"This isn't going to be like a normal wedding, Ron. It's just when you make it known that you are the Oracle now, Nisym will become you're 'mate' so to speak. You may begin Nisym," Dumbledore protested.  
  
Ron looked at Nisym confused. She, weirdly enough, opened her eyes, and for a split second Ron saw gorgeous, vivid blue eyes, but they then turned to a dark purple that Ron had never seen before. Unexpectedly, a beam of orange/white light flowed from her eyes and into his. Ron felt like he had just fallen into a frozen lake, with the freezing rush of water enrapturing him. There was another ray of light shining forth from her forehead, it was a green light that hit Ron hard. He felt everything, from love, to the meek sadness that he, with no doubt, knew he would have to live with.  
  
It all took but a second, but to Ron it felt like an eternity for the pain to stop. Although, it was a rough moment, Ron stood still through it all and let what had to take place, happen. Ron didn't know what to do next; because Nisym had vanished... he had vanished. He was back in the common room with all the Hogwarts children, 1-6th years, around him bowing. He looked at those kneeling in disgust and went to his dormitories without a word. The whole thought of Harry's death was driven out of his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
dun-dun-dunnnnn  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, he, again, couldn't go to sleep. *UGH!* he thought, so he went down stairs to maybe go get a glass of water, but there was a surprise waiting for him. "Hermione?"  
  
"Ron! I'm so glad you came! I need to talk to you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ron, I DO love you!" she cried. Ron wasn't expecting that  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you! I don't want you to go! That kiss! That kiss DID mean something, Ron! It did! Please don't go," she sniveled.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not going anywhere," Ron took her into his arms with the sweetest embrace, and kissed her softly on the lips, but suddenly backed away.  
  
Hermione looked at him with utter confusion, "Hermione, I'm sorry! I got to go!"  
  
He realized that all that was recognizable, "The forest!" he yelled as he walked through the window leaving Hermione crying by herself.  
  
Ron didn't even think! He just, sort of, appeared there on the spot where he had seen the incident would occur. And, sure enough, there was Harry rooted to the spot again, with his wand at the foot of a stature that was covered in black. He looked at the black figure evilly, and there was a sudden rush of assurance. He noticed Voldemort turning his head and knew what was about to happen.  
  
It all seemed to be in slow motion, just as Harry's head was turning, Ron gazed at Voldemort maliciously and a radiant light surrounded Ron. He lifted his arms heavenward and there was a roar of lightening, and a boom of thunder, cold raindrops seemed to blur Voldemort's vision from Harry.  
  
"DIE!" Ron yelled JUST as Voldemort's lips began to utter words. There was a shaft of light that exploded out of his eyes, straight at Voldemort. Then another beam from the other side of the forest hit the Dark Lord. Ron, without looking, knew that it was Nisym helping him. They both stared at Voldemort with all their might. A few electric shots of God's bolts slashed around Voldemort and there on the spot did he disintegrate into a casement of the fiery Hell. As he was being dragged under the earth Ron heard him scream, "Ickce asla fifa!!!!! (IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING!!!!!)" Ron shut his eyes and ran toward Harry. He caught him just as he was about to hit the watery ground out of shock of what had just happened. Just then a brush of warm air hit Ron's face and he automatically knew that Nisym had left. As he was helping limping Harry back to the front of the forest, he heard a whisper that made him shiver, "Death to the Boy Who Lived."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: IT'S NOT OVER YET! (dun-dun-dunnnn)! Plz review! 


	10. Step By Step

Chapter 10  
  
Step by Step  
  
Harry sat in a Hospital Bed, too scared to get up, too rigid to utter words. He had been in there for two whole weeks, although Madam Pomphrey told him that it would be okay to leave. *Is he dead* he kept thinking.  
  
The scene that had taken place two weeks ago, the brilliant radiance that overshadowed Ron as he saved him, the dreadful thought of Voldemort still being alive, all this and more overcame Harry like a sponge absolving water. It was too quick for his liking. All these things have taken place in almost a blink of an eye. Everyday, for those two weeks that Harry had not dared to leave the protection of Madame Pomphrey, Ron had been by his side, talking to him, although Harry's responses were no more than grunts and nods of the head.  
  
*Think of how Ron feels about all this! How fast it took toll on HIS life*  
  
The swollen bruise of darkness overshadowed Hogwarts. The whole school was in an uproar.  
  
"We have to worship RON?!"  
  
"RON'S going to lead US?"  
  
"HARRY can do it by himself!"  
  
They cried. No one liked the idea of a red head Weasley to be the protector of the great Harry Potter. No, not at all! Everyone, of course, had to make up their own little stories about what happened in the forest, but they never really knew, the only people who knew what had happened was Harry and Ron, and then the Headmaster because Ron was obliged to tell him.  
  
"First, I 'mated' with her! Then everything takes a turn for the worst!" Ron shuddered as he recalled that night. He looked down at his 'girly' ring, but there was seen a faint smile that broadened across his face.  
  
He was in the common room with Hermione, trying to explain why he had to leave suddenly. The two weeks that Harry was in the Hospital, Hermione and Ron didn't talk. They were, either, uncomfortable, or just didn't know what to say or where it should go from there.  
  
"Maybe I should have just... turned it down."  
  
"Turn it down? Ron, you can't 'turn down' being the Oracle! This is your destiny! Ron! You were meant to meet Harry, you were meant to find the book, and you were meant to hear the voices, see the future, read minds! RON it's like a big puzzle, and you're JUST NOW putting the pieces together! But at least you FOUND your pieces," she looked at him with compassion and sweet love.  
  
Nothing, but that moment was theirs, together, both trying their hardest to understand another, to be with each other, both not wanting to fall to the temptation for one last kiss. Nothing was holding them back to say what was on their minds about everything, they were one, they were combined in a malicious duel of two hearts, wanting so bad to hold each other, but forced not to, due to Ron's predicament and Hermione's fear of getting involved.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"I sense something..."  
  
"Huh? You 'sense' something?"  
  
"It feels like... fear," Hermione grabbed her hearts as he said this, "What is it, Hermione?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"You? Why are you afraid? You are so afraid!"  
  
"I...I....I..."  
  
"Oh, Hermione," Ron felt a something cold and wet roll down his pale cheeks. He wiped them to see tears, "Hermione." He looked at her with grief and a heart full of something that he could not express.  
  
"Why do you fear me?"  
  
"Ron," tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagal walked into the room, when she saw that they were, obviously, talking she said, "I'm sorry, sir," and she took a steep bow. Ron didn't even notice; he was staring into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Ronald, sire, you need to come with me."  
  
Ron looked at her, sucked up his pain, and followed her, without looking back to Hermione, who had began to wallow in her grief.  
  
*I feel like he IS leaving me* she bellowed in her mind's eye.  
  
Ron followed the professor through many halls, down many flights of stairs, and across yards of grass. They were outside, only the moon as their lantern. He followed without saying a word, but professor McGonagal wasn't as silent.  
  
"Mr. Potter is already there, Dumbledore, Nisym, all the teachers, are waiting for you," Ron didn't even listen to what she was saying; his mind was on Hermione and what she was feeling. Into the Forbidden Forest they trod, deep, deeper, deeper, deeper, and deeper still, until they came upon an opening that Ron had, both, never noticed, or it was never there.  
  
"Ah! Ronald," Dumbledore called, he was standing in front of all the Hogwarts teachers and there were three or four dragons behind him, and...  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Ron!" Charlie took a bow as he neared.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Setting up your new place!" he smiled at his work. "Aren't they beautiful? There's a two Peruvian Vipertooth's, they're small, but they're as fast as hell, and there's one Igneasian Blueroot, they are VERY protective, great for fortification!"  
  
"IT'S HUGE!" Ron said, finally speaking.  
  
"Well, yes!"  
  
"Not the dragon! The house... castle... thing!" and sure enough there was a beautiful abode behind these fire breathing protectors. "I've never realized it before!"  
  
"We've put an invisibility charm over it, NO student will find THAT!" Charlie laughed. "Go on, let's go inside, Dumbledore will show you."  
  
Dumbledore led him past the three dragons', which looked at him, but seemed to be smiling as he passed, through the oak doors that Dumbledore put a charm on to only let certain people in, and into a great living area. It had nothing but a couch, and bookshelves, upon bookshelves. It was as if they moved the whole library into that room. Across the green, granite floor, and into, what seemed to be, the dining area. It had a sherfine table, with only three chairs. It had pictures of people, who Ron didn't even want to know. Through another door, there were house-elves all busy at work in the kitchen/laundry-room.  
  
*It looked so HUGE from the outside* Ron thought, but it wasn't that big at all. Through the dining room, past a study, a potions room, a room with brooms that had red and blue tape across them that said 'emergency only', and down a long corridor, there were but two rooms left. On the left, it was a dark room, it was similar to a monk's headquarters, it had bricks for walls, and there was one waterbed with velvet, white sheets and in the corners were, yet, more books. There was also something that looked like a mix between a bed and a coffin. It had a mattress and laid on the floor, there were no covers, just the sheets to hide the torn bed. There was a door that could of closed at any second above it and no pillow to allow a good rest.  
  
And on the right, was another bedroom that was filled with light and many colors. It had Gryffindor banners surrounding the walls, which were pearl white, and the bed sheets looked like the one's he used to sleep on in the boy's dormitories. This was no doubt Harry's Room.  
  
He looked up at Dumbledore, who seemed very pleased with his work, "There, good enough for such a person as you, but secret enough to keep you and Harry safe."  
  
Ron then heard outside a herd of footsteps, "Ah! The Enchanters are here!" Ron peeked his head around the corner and there were approximately ten men standing there. "Granite? What are you doing out of the book?"  
  
"Oh, master, we follow the new Oracle!" he beamed.  
  
"Nisym?"  
  
*I live with you, my master* and she bowed to him. * I am your humble mate, your friend, advisor, and wife * she looked into his eyes again, and there was a familiar sweet, violet flower that was her color.  
  
Her lips were not pale anymore; there was warmth about her. He hair was still long and white, as Ron had seen so often seen. She still didn't dare touch the ground, but floated like a ghost. The only difference was her eyes that she opened so timidly, as if appreciating every blink that was made.  
  
"Do you expect me to live here?" Ron asked everyone in the hall.  
  
*My master, you need to focus on protecting Harry Potter. Leave your protection to these kind people*  
  
"Well, no we don't 'expect' you to live here, we know that you will... you have to," Dumbledore cut in, not being able to hear what Nisym was saying and all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Plz review! I don't really know if I, myself, like this chapter too much, so the next one won't be so much 'fantasy', it'll get better. I prefer more action, and cliffhangers like I started out with; I'm going back to that.  
  
I really didn't think this story would last this long, and for that I thank ALL of my reviewers! THANK YOU! 


	11. Harry Speaks

Chapter 11  
  
Harry Speaks  
  
After a LONG discussion with Dumbledore of how things were going to pan out, Ron decided to try out the new living arrangements for a little while, although he was disgusted at the very thought.  
  
*One day he'll understand that this is the only way* Nisym thought as Dumbledore left.  
  
Ron went to his new bedroom and walked in.  
  
"Why is there no light?" just as the words left his lips, candles came on, giving him just enough light to see where everything was. There were no windows to look out from; there was no color on the walls, no carpet, tile, or wood for floors, just cold stone. The two beds lay in the corner, made to perfection, but the books were a different story. The pages were all distraught, they were flailed across the floor with no care, no preciseness, only disgruntled books of spells and charms scattered across the floor. "Can't get any better than this," Ron mumbled sarcastically.  
  
*Maybe you should appreciate what they've given you. They have been working tediously for you! So that you may be protected and be able to help the boy to conquer evil and bring some good back into our midst* Nisym looked at him, but didn't say anything more.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said as he looked past Nisym. "You want to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I can sense that something's on your mind."  
  
*I'll leave you two alone, masters'* Nisym stooped low as she floated out of the door.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Just say whatever's on your mind."  
  
"I... we... um... something's wrong. I hate saying this, but I never thought YOU would be my 'protector'. I thought you were just my friend, my very wimpy friend," Ron didn't take offense to this, but laughed at the insult, "Yes, you have always been there for me, but by protecting me with powers? It's not often. And you're being the Oracle? Well, I can honestly say that I didn't even know that there was such a thing, but the point is that I... I... I don't know... I guess I didn't think you could handle it when I heard, but now I see how strong you really are. And I don't think it's the powers or the book that's doing that, I think this is who you really are. You ARE the Oracle, you ARE this powerful being that was meant to protect me," he took a deep breath before he went on, "At first, I didn't think it was true, and I guess I was a little bit jealous. My first thought was 'why him, why not me'? I know that's wrong, but it just came out, but then I realized, that it couldn't have been me. Yea sure I am the 'boy who lived' or whatever, but I'm not you. And you were... you are the best person for this position, and I wouldn't trust anyone else...... besides Hermione," he added.  
  
When Harry mentioned Hermione's name Ron bolted at Harry.  
  
"Whoa, buddy! What is it?"  
  
"Hermione! I left her just crying there!"  
  
"Wait! Why was she crying?"  
  
"UGH! It's a long story! Just come on!"  
  
"Ron, no! We can't leave here, not until they are finished."  
  
"Finished WHAT!"  
  
"With more protection! We can't go out until they have everything under control. The school needs to be given a story so they won't think why we left. WE need more protection around this lot, and you are to go into special training. We can't leave, but since we ARE staying here for such a long time... you can tell me this 'long story' of yours" he snickered.  
  
Ron took a big gulp and began on his tale.  
  
When he was done, Harry gave him a big slap across the back of the head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!" Ron yelled  
  
"That's for not telling me in the first place!" and then Harry hit him hard again.  
  
"And THAT was for...... just because I felt like it."  
  
Ron's head hurt, but he laughed it off.  
  
They had had a long discussion more of Hermione and Ron, but eventually came to realize how hungry they were and went to the dining room, only to find that the houselves had already made supper. There was ham, bacon, chicken, mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and some Pumpkin juice to wash it all down. When they were finished they hurriedly went to bed.  
  
Ron went to his side and Harry his, but in Ron's room there was a surprise. Nisym was lying atop her bed, but, again, not touching, she was about 2 feet away from it; the only thing touching the coffin resembling bed was her long white hair that seemed about 7 feet long. She was floating just above the bed, and her hands were folded across her chest, just like a Vampire in a coffin. He giggled at the sight,  
  
*She IS quiet beautiful, and she DID say that she's my 'wife', why though? I'm only 16! I can't be 'married'*  
  
*Go to sleep* he heard in the back of his head.  
  
*Nisym?*  
  
*Go to sleep*  
  
He jumped into bed, and under the comfortable covers, and as he did so, Granite and the Enchanters came into the room.  
  
"What do you all want?"  
  
"Nothing, master," and they all got on their knees on the floor surrounding his bed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YA'LL DOING?" he said as he bolted up right.  
  
"Why, master, we are clearing thy thoughts, for a peaceful nights sleep. And we are here to protect you through the night, and to ask for guidance and support for you on this long journey that you are about to embark.... Now, go to sleep."  
  
Ron lay back, trying to relax, but he then heard mumbling.  
  
"Now, why are you all making noise?"  
  
"We are singing master! It's to create a shield of power and force field around you as you sleep."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, keep it up!"  
  
*I can get used to this* he thought, but then their 'singing' started to get louder and louder, *O my gawd! DO THEY NOT APPRECIATE THE SWEET BLISS OF SLEEP!?!?!*  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: more action comin' up 


	12. The Crisis Causing Decision

Chapter 12  
  
The Crisis Causing Decision  
  
During the 2½ weeks that Ron and Harry had been living there, Ron had been thoroughly studying his new powers. The Enchanters helped him and guided him along. Nisym followed Ron like a hawk, her eyes, which seemed to change colors with the day, followed him everywhere he went. Ron began to think more and more about Hermione and what she was thinking at every waking moment. He tried to contact her telepathically, but knew that would do no good, because she wouldn't be able to talk back. Harry was always worried for some reason, he wouldn't talk to Ron much, and he would barely talk to anyone. He seemed jittery and uncontrollable. Ron figured it was because of the new surroundings and new life.  
  
Dumbledore used to visit 3 times a day, but his visits became less and less. Charlie used to always come to teach the Enchanters how to feed the dragons properly, but he to began to make less frequent stops. Ron felt like he was being pushed farther and farther away from the world and knew he had to do something. So he begged the Enchanters everyday to go get Harry's owl, just to have a reason to be out there, out of that abode. Eventually they consented, if and only if Ron and Harry stayed invisible to the outside world.  
  
They both listened and stayed invisible as they walked out of the house, past the dragons, through the forest, across the lake, through the wooden doors, and into the Great Hall. No one was there, no one except he and Harry. Ron looked at Harry, who automatically knew what he was thinking. "Go, but then come help me get my owl and other things."  
  
Ron walked up the stairs, following his heart to find the one he knew he had to see. He decided not to use his powers to find her; he knew that if his heart could find her then all would be better. Ron went into every class room, every hall, the Gryffindor house, the Girls' dormitories, the Library, but never found her, until...  
  
"There's only one place I haven't tried," Ron muttered. He walked slowly and cautiously down halls, not running into anyone, and trying not to breath too loudly.  
  
"HaHa!" he laughed, "There! The girls' bathrooms," he smirked maliciously and went in. As usual, the last place you look is the first place you find it, and there she was fixing her hair in the mirror. She didn't seem to be thinking about Ron or Harry, she was smiling gaily and seemed happy, but all Ron wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her, but he didn't want to ruin her streak of happiness.  
  
To Hermione no one else was there, she looked under each stall, checking for feet. As she did so Ron watched her without her knowing. After seeing that absolutely no one was there, or so she thought, she stood back in front of her mirror and began to mutter some words, "In this mirror I shall see, where my love awaits for me."  
  
The mirror began to swirl with color, after a few moments there were whispers in the room.  
  
"The one you love, no power can see, no spell you cast will set you free."  
  
Hermione sat down on the floor and began to cry again, "WHY!?" she screamed, "Why didn't I tell him before! He might have stayed! WHY?! Come back, come back..."  
  
Ron's heart began to hurt as he watched her in so much pain. All he wanted to do was show himself to her and comfort her, but those were the only things that he could not do. He looked at her with tearful eyes, she just sat there wanting someone to hold her, wishing that he were there to make her feel loved. Nothing could help her, but the warmth of him, Ron. They only had a little time together, when they confessed their hearts, but now it even felt like less time, and that nothing could bring them back together.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered. Just then Hermione's head popped up from between her hands. "Who's there?" she cried.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said again as he took a step forward. "Ron? Ron, if you're there please come back, please? I need you more than ever."  
  
Ron ran to her and held her tight. Although Hermione couldn't see him, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, she felt his breath upon her cheek, and an undying passion that Hermione thought she would never feel again. Without the sense of sight Hermione put her hands on where she felt his.  
  
"Ron," she whispered. "Something has happened..."  
  
"I'm here," Ron whispered and at that point he vanished. No matter how much he wanted to stay, he had to leave at that point, he had been gone too long. He apparerated back with Harry as they began on their way to retrieve Harry's owl.  
  
In the owlery they unveiled themselves from their invisibility, but while there and revealed they saw someone unexpected. As usual it was Malfoy. "Ron! Harry! What are you both doing here? You're not supposed to be seen!"  
  
He charged at them, "You never know who will come up here!" He looked at Ron with fear for him, "Why do you care so much, Malfoy?" Harry cut in.  
  
"I... I.... I talked to Dumbledore. I made my decision and..."  
  
"What decision?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well, you were right. My father is in cahoots with the Dark Lord."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, no matter how much my father wants me to follow in his footsteps... I don't want to.... I know I've always showed to be the one who would! But I really hate what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did, and does. You see he killed my mother," Draco looked down at his feet, not wanting to look up, "And now all I want to do is see him dead," Draco's eyes burned with fire, "I want to join you, or help you, whatever. In any way I can I want to help with his death."  
  
"What were you doing up here then?"  
  
"Sending an owl to my father."  
  
"You didn't tell him that did you!?!?!" Harry asked  
  
"Oh! No! I am not that stupid! I told him... Well, here's the rough draft."  
  
Draco handed Ron a crumpled piece of paper that read:  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I know that your ambition for me was to follow in your footsteps  
and become a death eater like yourself, but some things have  
happened in the past couple of months of being here at this  
school. I know we never really see eye to eye, but this is a  
decision that you cannot change, or fight against. I have  
decided not to return to you after this school year and I shall  
not follow you into battle at the side of the Dark Lord. I have  
chosen my side, and it is here, with Dumbledore, Harry Potter,  
and the new Oracle. Although you do not know, before mother died  
she left me with one parting word, and it was 'love', I cannot  
love if I am with you, father. So this is goodbye, I'll see you  
at the end, dead or alive.  
  
Forget-me-not,  
Draco  
  
Ron handed Malfoy back the piece of parchment, "Wow, Draco, that was..."  
  
"Beautiful," Harry wiped a fake tear from his eye sarcastically.  
  
"He's going to be raging mad you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know. But that's a chance I'm willing to take."  
  
"Wise decision."  
  
Draco followed back down from the owlery after getting Hedwig. Ron and Harry were invisible of course, but Draco still followed as best he could. He followed them until they reached the beginning of the Forbidden Forest, "Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Tell Hermione that I'm still here, and if she ever needs me, to just think of me, and that... that..."  
  
"Tell her that he loves her," Harry smirked.  
  
Ron blushed as he parted from Malfoy into the deep trees of the dark forest. They reached their home after Ron was stopped by three woodland creatures, who had to ask to bow to Ron before he went on his way, for some reason this caused them pleasure. It only caused Ron a headache.  
  
"So Malfoy, huh? Draco Malfoy! Wanting to follow me... us!"  
  
"Never would of crossed my mind," they both talked as they sat on their big couch studying books of old.  
  
"I wonder why Voldemort killed his mother."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
*Masters' we have a lot to accomplish tomorrow, Sire, you have a lesson that you do not want to miss, and mister Harry Potter you have a lesson as well. Goodnight*  
  
They went to bed with a lot on their minds, especially Ron who had a lot to think about with the singing and all. But eventually they both got to sleep and before they knew it, it was morn yet again. 


	13. The White Knight

Chapter 13  
  
The White Knight  
  
A couple schedules had changed over the past month that Ron, Harry, Nisym, and the Enchanters have lived in the semi-big house. Ron was used to sleeping during the day, and working the long hours of the night. He'd get up with the moon shining over his new home, while the dragons were guarding his door, and while the Hogwarts school was deep in sleep. Harry liked to sleep during the night, he did school work during the day in the comforts of his bedroom. The Enchanters took turns teaching Ron different subjects and Nisym was barely ever seen anymore. She said that Ron shouldn't need her any longer, but Ron knew that Nisym was finally letting go of the world and wanted to do so in peace.  
  
Ron got up with another headache; the singing had seemed to get louder with each passing night. Harry began to stay in bed until 11:00am or sometimes even 1:00pm. Ron thought nothing of it, but today Harry was up before the sun shone with Ron, and was already eating breakfast (if you call eating eggs and bacon at 2 in the morning breakfast).  
  
"Good morning," Harry said with an unconvincing smile.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked sarcastically  
  
"I have lessons with you today. I guess I'm a little excited, I wonder what I'm going to be learning," he pondered.  
  
"This shouldn't excite you, they are really boring lessons," he recalled his first lesson with the Enchanters.  
  
*It was a partially bright moon as Ron sat on A stump out in the Forbidden Forest. The moon Was hidden and the breeze was warm, it seemed Like a pretty good night. The Enchanters came out Dressed in robes of bright green with yellow Flowers embroidered on the front center. "That outfit looks a little gay," Ron, said, accidentally A little too loudly. Luckily, the Enchanters Had been cooped up for so long that they Didn't exactly know what 'gay' meant. So They ignored the comment. "Let's begin, Shall we, sire?" Ron gave a slight nod of The head and with the flick of the wrist five Large rocks appeared in front of him. "What's this for?" he asked. "Move them! This is to strengthen your mental capacity To lift large things out of your way." Ron Rolled his eyes and thought the rocks floating High in the air. He opened his eyes, all Five rocks were not to be seen, he looked Up and saw large, gray, bulks of circular Objects floating just above him. He looked At the ten Enchanters who smiled contently At the power that he already gained.*  
  
"See, It's boring junk like that that we always do!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you never know when things 'all of a sudden' turn around and become....... exciting."  
  
Ron looked at him with a weird face, but decided not to bring the conversation any further.  
  
Just then the ten Enchanters came running towards Ron in an uproar!  
  
"What is it, Granite?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, Master! We shall not have lessons today!"  
  
"WHY NOT!?!?!" Harry called.  
  
"We shall not leave the protection of this house! Masters'........ there is blood on the moon!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blood on the moon?" Harry and Ron, both, did not know what this meant.  
  
Granite, hurriedly pulled them to a window in Harry's bedroom, as they gazed upon the dark exterior, just near the horizon (that they could see of it) was a glimpse of the moon. This moon was different from any other, it had a ring that was the color of blood, and was rather larger than usual. Harry then gasped,  
  
"That doesn't look too good.... What does that mean?"  
  
"Blood on the moon...... means trouble's coming."  
  
"OH COME ON!" Ron exasperated, "I'm going outside! This is so stupid! You cannot expect me to NOT go learn my lessons, just because there is a circle around a moon! This is crap to me! Crap!..... I'm sorry Granite, but I don't believe in stuff like that, I understand you're into all that mumbo- jumbo, but not me," he said as he started his way to the door.  
  
"Master NO! We cannot let you go out there, when such a thing as this should stop you..." From the stern look of Ron's face Granite quickly added, "Unless you command us... we will do as you will," as he took a steep bow.  
  
Ron pushed him out of the way and walked into the cold night air. "See, nothing wrong."  
  
A couple hours past and Ron was sitting on his usual stump listening to the history lessons that he would usually be learning in Professor Binn's classroom. He sat there, barely paying attention, not giving any recollection to the bloody moon, not caring for anything. He started thinking about Malfoy for some reason:  
  
*I wonder if he got an owl back from his father? I wonder how he's doing...* he thought.  
  
He began to think about Hermione, and his thoughts were harder than any other night. He was deep in contemplation of her face, trying not to forget that beautiful smile, those deep eyes, and that wavy hair. As he thought, he hoped. He hoped to see her again, he hoped for the day that he could hold her one last time; he prayed for her lips to feel his once more.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Just then, in the Girls' Dormitories in the Gryffindor Rooms' up in the Hogwarts Castle, Hermione Granger sat bolt up right in her bed, from a sharp pain in her heart. "Ron," she whispered through her pale lips. And another heart hurt in a far off Slytherin Dormitory made a blonde haired boy rise with perspiration as he muttered Ron's name.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Psst: back to Ron's thoughts)  
  
Just as he thought of that last moment in the bathroom with Hermione, he heard in the distance, hoofs pawing the ground roughly.  
  
The noise was coming closer, and closer, and didn't stop until Ron saw a beautiful white horse with a rider astride it hidden in an even whiter cloak. It had a sword on its right side and a beautifully kept wand at it's left. Ron was thinking of using his powers to get the thing away, but there was something that stopped him, he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the emotion that overcame him as he saw the mystical creature come close to him, or maybe the light that he saw surround it as it rushed nearer, but whatever it was, he didn't seem to want to hurt or harm it in anyway.  
  
It all went by so fast! Ron heard the Enchanters scream, Harry running as fast and as hard as he could to catch up, but it was too late. The white rider had snatched Ron up into its arms and raced away. Right, left, right, left, not stopping just racing through trees, and past creatures, and through cobwebs and leaves. Racing, racing, not giving Ron enough time to think about what had just happened, not giving him time to think about how to get out of it. It was just a blur of scenes that washed over Ron like a whirlwind.  
  
The creature carried him farther and farther away from the school, it didn't stop as the sun came over the horizon and the moon sank in the midst. It didn't stop when it heard calls from behind of either Harry or the Enchanters, and it didn't stop when it came to mountains that should of covered its' view. It just kept riding. Ron looked up trying to see under the cloak, to get a glimpse of his captor, but it hid it's exterior. Every time Ron tried to talk, he held back, there was something about this... this... this thing that he couldn't understand. He didn't understand why he felt needn't protection, he didn't understand why he didn't want to let go, or even why he felt such a friendship around this thing, he just knew that at that moment he felt safe, he felt liberated.  
  
Hours upon the back of the galloping horse, holding on for dear life to his kidnapper, they finally slowed down, after they were thousands of miles past Hogwarts and were yards passed the magical mountains that hid the forgotten school. Ron wasn't much scared that he was so far away, in fact, he was glad! He was tired of being so kept away from the world and now he felt like he owned it. He feared the thought of failing Harry, and now that he was far away from him, he felt free from his possession. There seemed to be a spell, or so he thought, that kept him falling in love with Nisym that he just wanted to get away from. And now he was, he was free, he was...  
  
Ron came back to reality as the hijacker came off the horse. He, or she, tied the horse to a nearby tree to let it graze and rest. Ron got off the bare backed horse, and was not stopped when he walked a little ways away from it.  
  
*What if I run? Will it stop me?* he thought. So, he started to run, although he had no intention of leaving.  
  
The white creature didn't seem to care, as if it knew that Ron didn't want to go back, as if it knew that Ron felt he had to stay.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron finally spoke.  
  
There was a pause, then a whispering voice came from the hood, it sounded distant, but then again it sounded as if the creature was speaking right into his ear.  
  
"I am the White Knight," Ron looked at it with awe.  
  
"Why did you take me?" he inquired.  
  
"Why didn't you stop me?" it questioned back.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Do you know who I am? I am the Oracle, I can kill you at anytime," he said, getting perturbed with the foolish answers that he was getting.  
  
"Well, what now? What were you planning on doing after you took me?"  
  
"You'll see," the White Knight whispered.  
  
There was something secret and surreptitious about this profound mortal. It was different and intimidating at the same time. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, and he was speechless for the first time.  
  
"Can you take off your hood?"  
  
The White Knight walked to his/her horse as if ignoring the question. It patted the sleeping mare, went to the middle of the open field, and sat Indian style on the ground in a patch of flowers. The creature started to mutter words that Ron thought would be Thamm, but couldn't tell. As he started to go near the being, he felt the earth move. It sounded like a roar, he looked to where the noise was coming from and there, in the far off, were the mountains, but they weren't in their original spot. They were moving! They were slowly closing the only opening leading to the Wizard and Witch School.  
  
*This 'White Knight' obviously has powers that are unimaginable and as  
unique as my own * he pondered *That makes no sense.*  
  
Night was falling and they were traveling again. The horse was well rested and he was running faster than ever. Ron got on the horse willingly when the White Knight asked; and, yes, the White Knight DID ask.  
  
*This is a weird captor; it doesn't know what it's doing! I can run away or kill it at any moment and it doesn't care, as if it went through all that for nothing! Or maybe it trusts me* he held on to the sallow stallion with his feet, seeing as how it was barebacked. Before them... wide open territory, behind, a wasteland of the past that Ron did not want to meet again. All the worries that he had, all the responsibility that was pushed on him so fast was lost, gone, and forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dun-dun-dunnnn! Hum. we wonder who is the White Knight, we wonder, we wonder! Is SHE good? Is HE bad? (Notice I say he AND she) Haha! We wonder, we wonder! BUT we won't know until you can't stand it anymore! MUWAHAHA! Sooooooo, if you want to find out, give me good reviews and maybe, just maybe, will this secret captor be revealed earlier than planned. *Evil snicker*  
  
P.S. The idea of the White Knight capturing Ron is all credited to rory_dasiny  
  
P.P.S. This story is almost finished! I think there will be 2 or 3..... Or 4 more chapters' hehe! And THEN I'll be done! 


	14. The Week Before And The Day Of

Chapter 14  
  
The Weeks Before and the Day Of  
  
A couple weeks before the White Knight had come to capture Ron there was turmoil in the halls of Hogwarts. The whole school was told that Harry and Ron had some family crisis that they had to attend to. The only two people who knew the real deal were the only ones with the most trouble.  
  
"Hermione," Draco called as he waved to her coming down the corridors.  
  
"Hey," she replied not too happily.  
  
Although they, still, despised each other, Draco and Hermione were making efforts to be friends. Malfoy knew the hard time that Hermione must have been going through, and he was doing a good job of making her feel better. But what Hermione didn't know, is that Malfoy was going through just as a rough time. Today she noticed that his eyes were damp from crying.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked, forgetting her own problems.  
  
"May I talk to you?" there was sadness in his voice that was as clear as a bell.  
  
"Yea, sure, Draco. Come on, let's talk in here," she dragged him into a dark classroom with books scattered across the floor. When she closed the door Malfoy fell to the floor bawling loudly.  
  
"Today's the day," he whimpered.  
  
"What's today, Malfoy?"  
  
"It's been a year that my mother's been dead now. A year ago from today she was killed!"  
  
"Oh, Malfoy," she had tears in her eyes herself as she saw a 15 year old Slytherin boy crying over his mother. It was a terrible sight, and a new side of Malfoy.  
  
"She was just trying to protect us! Why did he kill her?"  
  
"What did who do?"  
  
"Voldemort! He took her life! She just died in my arms!"  
  
"Tell me what happened..."  
  
He whipped his tears and sniffled his nose as he recalled that horrid day. "It was... a year ago from today. I was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts when I received a letter from my father to come home immediately, 'it's time' the letter said. So when I arrived home I went down to the basement since no one was above. When I was down there, there were thousands of black-coated men, only one was not hooded and that was my father. He made me stand beside him as another man entered the room. Everyone bowed as he did, it was no doubt Voldemort. He came in slowly and made no noise. There was a cold hatred that rose about him as he said, 'Here's your mark'. My father ripped my shirt to reveal my shoulder and Voldemort took his long, white finger and was about to give me the mark of a follower, but he was distracted..." Malfoy paused for a moment as the tears began to well up again,  
  
"It was my mother that had run in so suddenly. She was yelling, 'don't let them! Don't let them!' She ran to my father and pushed him off of me, and then she stood between Voldemort and me. She yelled, 'You can't have him!' and as she did Voldemort raised his wand and yelled back. A horrible green light filled the whole room; it struck my mother at the heart as she fell backwards into my arms. She looked at me and I asked her if it hurt and she smiled and whispered, 'not at all,' then she told me, 'there's only one thing I have to say...' she was breathing heavily and I knew she was about to leave me, but she had enough strength to say the word that no one else in the room knew. She said, 'love' and that was her last breath."  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy as a waterfall fell from his silver eyes that she used to look into with hatred, but now there was a sadness that filled her heart. She hugged him and let him cry in her arms. That was the day that Malfoy and Hermione understood each other and, may have not become real friends, but they became closer. Hermione may have not lost Ron to death but she lost him to another life, and that was just as bad.  
  
"You can't loose him," Malfoy whispered as if he knew what she was thinking, "I know what you did."  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
"I know what you did after Ron left. You shouldn't of done that! I know what has happened to you now, I see it in your eyes."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. She knew as well as he what sin she committed when Ron left. She knew what happened. And she knew it was wrong, she would take it back if she could, too.  
  
"Hermione, I'll help you," he said as he held her back, "Just trust me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A couple weeks later, it was nighttime and Hermione was in the Girls' Dormitories when sat bolt up right in her bed, from a sharp pain in her heart. "Ron," she whispered through her pale lips. And another heart hurt in a far off Slytherin Dormitory made a blonde haired boy rise with perspiration as he muttered Ron's name.  
  
She raced down corridor after corridor until she ran into him.  
  
"Malfoy!" she called out into the swollen darkness.  
  
"Hermione! I KNOW I KNOW!" he cried.  
  
"You felt it to?"  
  
"Yes, Come on, I know what we have to do!" he screamed as he led her down stairs.  
  
Through the halls, down the flights of stairs, past sleeping pictures, past doors to classrooms, through the back doors leading to outside they raced. They didn't stop until they came to stables.  
  
"There... a beautiful white horse," he said, "and..." he pulled something out of this robe, "A white cloak."  
  
The white cloak sparkled in the moonlight, "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"It was my mother's," he said happily. "Put it on."  
  
As she did, she felt a courage that filled her soul that led her to leap onto the horse. She kissed Malfoy on the cheek while he said, "Don't loose him..... White Knight."  
  
She raced towards the forbidden forest with the wind in her face and the light on her back.  
  
"I'm coming," she whispered to the only friend she had at the moment, which was the horse that led her to her beloved.  
  
Hermione, under the cover of darkness, took on the name 'the White Knight' that Malfoy had christened her with. She snatched the one person she wanted for so long to hold her and raced away from the school that she couldn't return to. She couldn't reveal herself to him; she knew that, she had to stay secretive to the one she loved. This is what happened and this is what's next... 


	15. Dying Soul

Chapter 15  
  
Dying Soul  
  
It had now been 3 days that Ron and the White Knight had been traveling, he still not knowing whom it was. Ron began to think that he/she didn't know where it was going either, but he still followed the creature wherever it led its horse. Their travels together were enjoyable in Ron's point of view. He liked not having to talk, or to learn, or worry, or have pressure on him; he was free from all the bonds that came with being the new Oracle. But this particular night Ron was thinking how much this would, and will, hurt the future.  
  
It was a drafty night, the White Knight was meditating somewhere in the woods as it often did. The horse, Kia (Kiegh-ya), was grazing in the moonlight, and Ron was still awake by the fire looking at the empty half- crescent with the ring of danger that had never gone away. He was thinking about:...  
  
*Harry! I'm the Oracle! I have a responsibility to him! I'm supposed to protect and serve him! At first I was happy because I didn't have to worry about failing Harry, but now... I have. *  
  
Yes, nothing but doubts, fear, and regrets were flooding his swollen mind. He was beginning to feel the effects of homesickness. All he wanted was to be back were he was, learning his lessons and doing his duty to Harry.  
  
*Why didn't I think of this before!* he fretted *If I would have, I would have been able to turn around a leave this 'white knight'! But now I don't know where to go...*  
  
Ron had began his thoughts hours before the now, and he tried his powers numerously, but the long-distance that was put between them and the fact that he knew not where he was, were draw backs. His telepathy was off, due to lack of concentration and sleep. His teleportation was useless, for he knew not where to teleport to! Somehow, as they were walking in, yet some more woods the other day, he had scraped himself on a tree and was not able to heal, due to his worry and doubt. And any other power that he could think of to use somehow left him breathless and confused. He was in a daze, lost in utter annoyance.  
  
"I'll kill it!" he fumed. A sudden rage overwhelmed Ron as he thought of when the knight had taken him. "I didn't fight back! Why didn't I fight back? I'll kill it!"  
  
He got up hurriedly and raced deep into the forest, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, he felt horrible for even thinking of it, but also in the back of his mind was Hermione and all he wanted to do was get back to her, so he stuck with his plan. He found it, meditating, as the being had said it would be. He closed his eyes and a wind rose around Ron. There, at that moment, a storm began to brew, no doubt Ron's doing. It was horrid and loud! There was not rain, just thunder and lighting lashing about like wild fire. It struck twice and then he opened his eyes to shoot at his target, but something distorted his vision. He saw in front of him a huge, black- cloaked beast jump onto the life he was about to take. This beast seemed to come out of now where as it started to torment its victim.  
  
"RON!" he heard scream from under the cloak. The creature looked at Ron with eyes flashing, only to reveal blood dripping from his daggers for teeth. It was a vile vampire that had so hurriedly tried to suck its' prey.  
  
A sudden urge of heroism ran over Ron, he then decided to save this person that he had so wanted to kill himself. There was one... two... three strikes of lighting all hitting the vampire at once, BAM! It hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Ron ran over to this White Knight and seen the face of a person unexpected. When the vampire had lunged at the White Knight, it had managed to nock off its' hood. Underneath was the one person Ron longed to be with.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled as he seen the gash in her neck. It wasn't too deep due to the shock that the vampire was in when he was disrupted.  
  
Tears began to fall from his cheek as he screamed her name a thousand times over. He wanted to heal her, but knew he couldn't.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled again, praying everything would be okay. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"  
  
There was nothing to do, he had been with her all this time, and didn't even know it. That's why he couldn't harm her in the first place, that's why he wanted to be with her, that's why he let her capture him. It all made sense now. Ron had known it was she from the very beginning, but just didn't realize that he had already known. And now that he did it was a horrible feeling.  
  
*She went through all of that, so we could be together, and now she's......* he could not even mutter the words. He placed his hand on her motionless chest and his lips on her breathless mouth. It was the most magical kiss ever, and the worst. Just then, Ron got up, and swiped Hermione in his arms. He placed her on the back of the horse and began to run the way they came. He didn't think about what he was doing, it was his heart that drove him into such a state.  
  
"I don't care if it takes us days on end, I'll get you back to me, baby! I'LL GET YOU BACK!" he kissed her again on the forehead and began to run with all of the strength he had left to do anything he could for his love.  
  
He was running, running, and did not stop, did not tire, he wanted to do all he could to save her. 'Heal her' was in the back of his mind, but he knew it would be useless. He slowed down as he heard her grunt,  
  
"What is it? Are you okay? It'll be alright..... Shhhh," he told her, as she was about to speak. "Don't worry, I'll save you." The tears began to fall again, and his vision began to blur. He was such a mess, his robes were torn, his shoes were worn, his eyes were puffy, the horse began to tire and did not want to listen, the wound on her neck began to swell, and her eyes began to close. Ron didn't know what to do, but run.  
  
"Ron," she whispered with, what seemed like, her last breathe.  
  
"Don't speak," he said while snuffing his nose and taking her hand, "Shh, baby, it's ok."  
  
"Ron, something happened a few days before I came to get you."  
  
"Yes, I know, you were trying to tell me in the bathroom. I should have listened, I'm so sorry!"  
  
She shook her head 'no', "It's okay, I just..." she took a deep breath and her hand fell from Ron's.  
  
"NO!" He took her from the horse and laid her gently on the damp grass. He held her head to his heart and cried compassionately.  
  
A couple seconds of crying his soul out, he felt a cold air stream blow on his cheek, then a movement in his arms, next a heart beat, and Hermione breathing slowly.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelped as he pulled her away, to look at her face.  
  
"Ron!" she whispered, still catching her breath. They hugged each other warmly and did not let go; they were too scared to let go.  
  
"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Ron repeated over and over again. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" he yelled.  
  
He looked at her neck and saw, still, a deep gash on her neckline, it was a gross sight, but Ron kissed the wound ever so gently.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, stopping him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need to tell you something," she said still a little out of breath.  
  
"Go ahead....."  
  
"Ron, I went into the Forbidden Forest and found the book the night before you came into the bathroom, I don't know how I found it! And well... I knew the only way to be with you, is to be you, so I opened the book..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?" he yelled as he pushed her away.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, but I had to be with you, I couldn't stand it! I was so worried about you, I had to be with you at least for a second, and I thought the book would do that for me!"  
  
"What happened after?" Ron whispered as he tried to calm down.  
  
"Well, when I opened it there was a light and it hurt my eyes, then a burning fire came out of the book and went into me mouth and eyes and I don't remember what happened next, the only thing is afterwards I was waking up on the floor of the forest with a pile of ashes on the side of me. Ron! ........... It was the book!" she looked down ashamed of what she'd done.  
  
"WHAT? No, I... I ... I ... need that!"  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Why, Hermione? WHY!?!?" he took a deep breath, "....... Go on."  
  
"(Sniffle) Things started to happen. I could feel you at times. As if you were calling me. That night that I took you, the feeling was stronger than ever, and kind of forced me to go after you."  
  
"I was! I was thinking about you that night!"  
  
"You were in my head all the time. I was throwing up because I couldn't think by myself, I couldn't eat, I can't sleep, and if there was a lot of noise my head would hurt so bad that... Malfoy said that my head was literally on fire one time... Ron, I couldn't go to school, the library, I talked to Malfoy every night. He was the one who gave me the cloak and horse. He said that the least he could do was help me, to help you. I was tired that night, I have to meditate to clear my thoughts, and all I think about is darkness. It's like a black hole that consumes my soul... Ron, I think I'm dying."  
  
Ron knew why she was having so much trouble and felt so awful, "It's because the powers weren't meant to be in you, Hermione! You aren't able to handle them. We need to somehow get them out of you."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with sorrowful eyes and Ron could see in her soul: torment and pain. He felt so bad for yelling, but this was all such a shock and he didn't know how to fix it.  
  
"Let's rest for the night," before they knew it the moon was on them again, another day had come and gone. Hermione just laid down, too nervous too worried to mutter words, so Ron fed the horse and made a fire; they then lay down on a rock in each other's arms keeping each safe.  
  
While Ron was asleep, Hermione was still awake, too fearful to even try to get sleep, because she knew it would be in vain. She rose from Ron's latent body and went a little ways away so he wouldn't hear. She sat by herself and threw up all she consumed that day, "It hurts," she cried in between breaths. After she wept to herself in agony and sorrow, she cried out to the still air.  
  
"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE!" she bawled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Whew! 


	16. Unknown HeartBreak AKA: Then End

Chapter 16  
  
Unknown Heartbreak  
  
Ron woke up and saw no Hermione. He called out her name and there was no answer. The fire was out, the horse was still resting, Ron was there by himself, but he knew not the reason. As he was standing there turning his head to and fro, looking for her, but out of the blue voices filled his head.  
  
*She's dead* *We need Ron* *We need Ron* *She's dead* *Ron* *Dead* *Ron*  
  
They just kept repeating themselves, over and over. Ron hit his head trying to 'knock them out'; he closed his eyes tight hoping the noises would go away.  
  
*Dead* *Ron* *Dead* *Ron* *Dead* *Ron* *Dead* *Ron*  
  
Over and over, and over and over......  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" as he heard this, the voices stopped.  
  
"What? Oh! Yes," he lied quickly, "Where were you?"  
  
"I needed silence, so I went a little ways away to think. Come on, let's not diddle-dawdle and go. They need you, just as much as I thought I needed you, but now I know, that Harry's the one who needs you. You have a duty to him, and I almost took that away, so come on."  
  
Ron followed her to Kia and mounted with trouble. Ron sat in the front this time, to give Hermione the opportunity to rest her head. She was pale, and her wound began to swell again. Ron may have brought back her life, but her wellness was too far off.  
  
They were traveling for almost eleven hours and they didn't speak, for they knew not what to say. They just rode towards the sun, not turning back, not worrying, just smelling the sweet fragrance that filled the air as they rode; enjoying the silence while it lasted.  
  
Before they knew it, they were where they had begun. Just beyond that mountain that Hermione had moved was the School that they knew they had to get back to.  
  
They rode straight up to the towering mountain and looked at it as it came closer. Not even thinking about how he was going to get through it, Ron just rode right into it. Before he knew it, he was on the other side, just like for Platform 9 ¾. He saw the side of the Forbidden Forest and sped the horse up. As fast as she could go, Kia leaped over fallen trees, through thorn bushes, and over four-legged creatures, she only came to a stop when there, in front of them, was a house. There were no dragons, no people! Ron dismounted the horse while Hermione stayed. He ran to the door, which opened freely. He walked in screaming "HARRY!" but there was no answer. He came out the house and raced to the front of the forest.  
  
There was no one there. Ron knew that that school shouldn't be going on and there should be teachers about, but there was no one!  
  
*I wasn't gone that long!* he thought.  
  
Hermione followed, still on horseback, up to the Hogwarts Castle. Ron ran through the oak doors, again, no one was there. He ran to the other side of the castle and as he was turning the corner there in the distance and congregation. It was all the Hogwarts students with heads bowed down. There was and Dumbledore, Harry, the Enchanters and....  
  
"NISYM!" he called out as he raced their way. As he arrived, everyone looked at him gloomily.  
  
"You're too late," Dumbledore mumbled. Ron sat at the ashen-faced child's side and held her hand.  
  
"She's not..... dead, is she?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, she passed early Monday... two days ago."  
  
A tear fell from his eyes, as he witnessed a friend lying on the floor motionless, breathless, and cold. He couldn't help her! He wasn't there for her when she died! Sorrow filled his soul. He turned around when he heard Hermione ride up slowly on side of him. She dismounted Kia and patted Ron on the back in a comforting way. Ron didn't know her that long, but for the time he did know her, it was beautiful. She was his friend in that short time; she was his advisor, his teacher, and wife. He looked down at his ring, which he never took off, and blinked continuously at the sight that he saw. In there was, what looked like, Nisym's soul in the center looking up at him. He knew she was happy now; all she wanted for the longest time was death. It was all she dreamed of, she wanted freedom from her powers, from her life, and now she had it. Ron tasted freedom for a little while and new it was bitter, but the freedom that Nisym was feeling right now was no doubt sweet and filling. Ron missed her already, but knew that now he was the true Oracle and had to embrace his new life headstrong, without worries. This was his last and only chance to prove himself, for Harry, for Dumbledore, for Hermione.... for Nisym.  
  
As he let go of her hand, her whole body began to rise heavenwards. They all watched her until they couldn't see her any longer. Ron heard sniffles all around him and people hugging him. He was sad, but not as sad as he thought he would be. Dumbledore was bawling, but Ron wasn't. He only shed one tear for her, why? He didn't have an answer for it, he had possibilities though: Maybe it was because he had his true love by his side, maybe because he didn't know enough about her to cry, maybe because she was happy now so he was happy, whatever reason Ron wasn't crying is not known, and maybe never will be. But he did know that it was only the beginning. That night that Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he had left with the words "It is only the beginning," Ron believed it now. Perhaps the establishment of his own story, or the commencement to his new life, or possibly it was going to lead into Voldemort's end, or maybe his own, for whatever it was, it was the creation of... the beginning to something new.  
  
Hermione was there, Dumbledore, Harry, the whole school was there to witness this profound change take place. It was like a silent wave that washed over them, it knocked everyone down one by one. It was a mighty turn of events, but it was also wholesome. Ron held Hermione tight and kissed her wound, which had not yet healed, once more. He had gone through so much, so fast, and he had hoped that that was the worst part and that it was over, but now he knew that that was just the start of what was to come. Yes, it may have been a rough beginning, but it WAS the beginning that he had created for himself. No matter if he liked it or not, he was chosen for this! It was his destiny, which Hermione had made so clear. He was to be the Oracle, and he was living his life the only way he knew how and that was in seclusion and isolation from the outside world that wouldn't understand.  
  
In the weeks that passed, they had made thousands of cantations to free Hermione's soul from the powers that she had stolen. They had awarded Malfoy with thanks and love, for he too was to begin this new road with them. And they had given the school another story, so as to hide Ron's secret. Harry and Ron went back to the forest to learn. Hermione was allowed visits so she would not be driven to capture him again. Ron learned to control his powers in a shorter time, for now he had a reason to learn. He didn't want to 'call' Hermione to do that again either. Everyone was ready! For what? They didn't know. All they knew was that, whatever it was, they were ready to fight for good, and to destroy the evil that they had so long wanted to be rid of. This was THIER beginning, this was THE beginning, the beginning of THIER story, but the end of mine, so thank you to everyone, but this was the last chapter, you can think of whatever ending you want because I have helped you with the opening.  
  
A/N: The end. 


End file.
